Yamcha: el camino del lobo
by Jinzo93
Summary: Yamcha, uno de los primeros amigos de Goku, quiere volver al ruedo después de la amenaza de Buu, pero siente que ya no era mas que un estorbo para sus amigos y compañeros de combate. Le pide ayuda al maestro Roshi, y este le aconseja ver a un viejo amigo en China, que podría volver a encausarlo. Una nueva aventura espera al lobo.
1. Recuerdos

**YAMCHA: EL CAMINO DEL LOBO**

**Por Jinzo93**

_Nota del autor: ¡Hola, soy Jinzo93! ¡Ha pasado tiempo desde mi última publicación! Pero es que estuve trabajando y me hice un espacio para mi siguiente fanfic. Como había prometido, quería hacer una historia que girara en torno a uno de los personajes de DB/Z, un guerrero Z para ser exactos, por el solo hecho de "reivindicarlo" de alguna forma, internet a veces es cruel. Pero bueno, esta es mi siguiente propuesta, espero que la disfruten, esta historia aún está en desarrollo. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene! _

**Recuerdos**

La paz en la tierra habia vuelto a instalarse. El sol brillaba alegremente en los infinitos cielos celestes, y absolutamente despejados. La gente caminaba, salía a pasear, jugaba baseball, iban al cine, al parque, a pasear a sus mascotas, en fin. La gente hacía su vida como si nunca hubieran estado bajo amenaza. Es que nadie recordará nunca que sólo hace algún tiempo atrás, habían sido destruidos, aniquilados por una pequeña amenaza rosada con un poder que hubiera hecho temblar al mas despiadado emperador de la galaxia. Luego, esa gente inocente, recobró su propia vida y al cabo de cierto lapso, no recordaban nada de eso. En un mundo así, un hombre volaba a unos pocos centímetros del nivel del mar.

Era un hombre que en su juventud se había acostumbrado a la soledad, aunque acompañado de un único amigo, en un desierto lejano. Ese amigo, un pequeño y alegre gato, lo estaba esperando. Este hombre podía volar por su cuenta, y se dirigía hacia una cabaña ubicada en una pequeña isla, en el medio del mar. Había una profunda nostalgia en sus ojos. Nostalgia de peleador, nostalgia de alguien que supo hacerle frente a cuanto desprevenido apareciera en el desierto, para acabar con ellos, como el buen bandido que era en aquel tiempo. Alguien que supo abrir los ojos, luego de conocer al hombre mas fuerte del universo, al hombre que volvió a salvarnos a todos en reiteradas ocasiones. Y que el, el hombre que volaba, sentía que a esas alturas, ya era un estorbo para semejante peleador. El fue uno de sus primeros amigos, junto con la mujer mas inteligente del planeta, de quien sería su pareja casi al instante de conocerla y durante mucho tiempo. Lo mínimo que quería hacer, era volver al ruedo del combate. El signo de los tiempos eran sus cicatrices en la cara, una cruz en la mejilla, y una linea sobre su ojo derecho. Tal era el punto de volver a ser lo que fué alguna vez, que desempolvó el viejo traje de color naranja, que demuestra el aprecio que le tiene a las enseñanzas de su mentor y se lo había puesto antes de hacer su recorrido. Estamos hablando del "Lobo solitario", del "Ladrón del desierto". Estamos hablando de Yamcha.

Habíamos hablado de que el, junto a su gato amigo Puar, se hicieron amigos de Son Goku, el hombre mas fuerte del universo,luego de enfrentarlo en un desierto, frente a un Goku aun niño, y muy hambriento. Técnicamente, el se convirtió en su tercer amigo. Los primeros dos fueron el cerdito Oolong, y la que mas tarde sería su pareja, Bulma. Yamcha recordaba las andanzas tras el grupo de Goku. Su gran punto debil, por aquellos dias, era el miedo que le tenía a las mujeres. Esa inhibición fué lo que lo impulsó a seguir a Goku y compañía, quienes realizaban la búsqueda de su solución. Ellos buscaban una serie de esferas mágicas, siete a reunir, para que el dios dragón Shenlong aparezca y les cumpla un deseo, algún deseo. Fue así que Yamcha, impulsado por la meta que se propuso, la de sacarse su miedo a las mujeres, los siguió. Y el destino quiso que, luego de superar la amenaza de un pequeño marciano que los había encerrado, el y una muy joven Bulma iniciaran una relación, sin necesidad de pedirle nada a las esferas del dragón, pues ambos buscaban lo mismo. Y ese niño, que a pesar de ser menor que el, había conseguido romperle un diente, le había caido de lo mas simpático. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan fuerte como el. Y el tiempo pasó,y los torneos de artes marciales serían un nuevo objetivo para Yamcha. La derrota contra Kamesenin Roshi (Bajo el seudónimo de Jackie Chun) terminaría convirtiéndolo, mas tarde, en un fiel alumno de este, mientras acompañaba a Son Goku por diversos motivos, enfrentando diferente rivales que lo pondrían a prueba. Pero el tiempo, ese cruel sabio que nos enseña de todas las formas posibles, también lo pasó por arriba, y llegó un momento en que Goku progresaba exponencialmente, y el pobre Yamcha...Bueno, digamos que fué vencido por pequeñas amenazas del espacio.

Aún así, y con todas las idas y venidas, el SIEMPRE estuvo allí para sus amigos. Uno de los mas críticos momentos para los guerreros Z, esos que tantas veces defendieron nuestro planeta a cambio de nada, fué cuando su carta mas fuerte empezó a decaer. Una grave enfermedad, imposible de curar para entonces, lo había atacado sin pedir permiso, y el pobre Goku se enfrentaba con un adversario que no podía derrotar solo. Fue entonces, que el antiguo bandido del desierto, el lobo solitario, no tan solitario, tomó las riendas del asunto y se encargó de llevar al gran heroe del universo a cuidarse en su hogar, junto a su familia. La medicina, traída por un heroe del tiempo, facilitó mucho las cosas, y si Yamcha no se hubiera encargado de ayudar a Goku, el resultado habría sido muy diferente para todos.

"Goku..." Pensaba Yamcha, mientras divisaba a Kame House en el horizonte. "Goku, te conozco desde que eras tan solo un niño, y tu progreso hasta el dia de hoy ha sido único. Decir que ha sido extraordinario es quedarse corto. Hemos pasado por diferentes aventuras, y me alegro de haber conocido a alguien como tu. Pero hoy siento que ya no soy util, ni para ti, ni para Gohan, ni siquiera para Piccolo. Es por eso que quiero volver a ser mas fuerte. Aunque sea para volver a ser un digno compañero de ustedes, y luchar hombro con hombro..." Y aceleró la velocidad de su vuelo.

En Kame House, el pequeño gatito tomaba sol, y su amigo, un pequeño cerdito, miraba una revista de mujeres, cuando divisan la presencia del guerrero Z. Adentro, un anciano calvo y de barba observaba la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede, maestro Roshi, quién viene?- Preguntaba un muchacho de baja estatura y un corto cabello negro. Antes de que el maestro Roshi le contestase, Yamcha había aterrizado en la arena. Puar fué a recibirlo. Todos se sorprendieron cuando, al verlo, vestía su antiguo traje de combate color naranja, con el kanji de la escuela de la tortuga, aquella cuyo maestro supo ser el dios de las artes marciales.

-¡Hola, Yamcha! ¿Cómo has estado?-

-¡Hola, Puar! ¡Hola, Oolong!-

-¡Yamcha! ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí!- Dijo el joven de cabello negro.

-¡Hola, Krillin! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está el maestro Roshi?-

-Si, Yamcha, aquí estoy- El maestro salía afuera. - ¿Cómo has estado? Supe que tu equipo de baseball ha ganado la liga. ¡Felicitaciones, muchacho! ¡Teniéndote a ti como estrella, era de esperarse que ganaran de punta a punta el campeonato!-

-Gracias, maestro Roshi, es un alivio terminar la temporada de la mejor manera. Pero sin embargo, he venido aquí para pedirle algo.-

El rostro de Roshi era de curiosidad.

-Dime, muchacho...-

-Mire, después de lo que sucedió con Cell, y ya instalada la paz en la tierra, me he ido alejando de los combates poco a poco. Y cuando sucedió lo de Majin Boo, ya estaba totalmente alejado...Sentí que no podía ir a pelear con Goku, o con Gohan, o con Krillin, por caso...¿Sabe? Me sentí muy frustrado por no ser de utilidad, y quiero volver al ruedo...Yo... Quiero volver al combate... Quiero volver a ser fuerte...-

Yamcha hablaba con mucha tranquilidad, aún así se le notaba toda su frustración y su impotencia, al notar que sus manos temblaban ligeramente, se estaba conteniendo.

-Se lo suplico, maestro Roshi...Ya no quiero ser un estorbo para Goku y los demás...

-Yamcha...-Dijo Puar.

-Entiendo como te sientes...- Dijo el maestro Roshi- Sin embargo, tienes que entender que yo no tengo nada para enseñarte, que tu no hayas aprendido, a estas alturas...-

-Si...Entiendo...Disculpe, es que crei que...-

-Pero no dije que no podía ayudarte, muchacho- Siguió- Mira, tu sabes que fui alumno del señor Mutaito cuando yo era joven. Tanto yo, como el incompetente de Tsuru. Pero no todos eran igual que ese viejo arrogante. Cuando yo aprendía de artes marciales con el señor Mutaito, apareció un joven estudiante de intercambio. El estuvo un año con nosotros. Su nombre era Kuang Feng, y nos hicimos grandes amigos, a tal punto que ambos bebimos del agua de inmortalidad para no perder el contacto, luego de tanto tiempo. Casualmente, recibí una llamada de mi amigo.-

-¿Si?- Preguntó Yamcha.

-El me estaba contando que tenía su dojo allí en China, su tierra natal, para ser mas exacto en la capital. Quizás te interese aprender con el. El era mejor que yo en artes marciales, quizas el pueda pulir tus viejas técnicas, y hacerte mas fuerte. No te garantizo que tengas una fuerza como la de un saiyajin, para nada, pero te garantizo que gracias a el, podrás volver a pelear al lado de Goku y los demas.-

-¿De veras?-

-Por supuesto. Es mas, si llegas a tiempo, puedes participar del torneo que se realiza en su ciudad, y puede que hasta lo ganes, si entrenas lo suficiente para volver al ruedo-

-¡Eso es fantástico, maestro Roshi! Krillin ¿Qué opinas? ¿No quieres volver a entrenar, como en los viejos tiempos?-

-Lo siento, Yamcha, justo estaba hablando con el maestro, le conté que la semana que viene empiezo a trabajar como oficial de tránsito, asi que no podré acompañarte. ¡Pero suerte con eso, de todos modos!-

-¿Usted dijo que habría un torneo? ¡No llegará a ir Goku! ¿Verdad? ¡Si es así, ni vale la pena presentarse!-

-¡Deja de adoptar esa actitud, muchacho, si quieres volver a ser un digno adversario! Para que te quedes tranquilo, Goku se ha ido a entrenar con Kaio Sama, y no volverá hasta dentro de unos dias, cuando Milk lo ponga a trabajar. (Creo que ese era el trato)-

-¿Y-Y- Vegeta?-

-Si Goku no participa, Vegeta menos. No hay rival que sea digno de su interes, ya sabes como es el...-

-¿Y Gohan? ¿Y Piccolo?-

-¡Que te quedes tranquilo, dije! Piccolo lo consideraría una pérdida de tiempo, igual que Vegeta. Y Gohan tiene sus estudios en el medio. Yamcha, estarás solo en este camino hacia el dojo de Kuang Feng. Entrénate lo suficiente, esfuérzate al máximo, pero sobre todo, disfruta el viaje.-

-Entiendo- Puar se le quedó mirando, asi que el guerrero Z se le acercó, y dijo: -Puar, este es un viaje que tengo que hacer yo solo. Tengo que volver a ser mas fuerte que nunca, y tengo que encontrarme a mi mismo. Quiero que te quedes aquí mientras no estoy ¿De acuerdo? ¿Maestro está de acuerdo?-

-Por supuesto- Dijo este

-Entiendo- Dijo Puar, con una leve sonrisa- ¡Ve por eso, Yamcha! ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo!-

Luego de despedirse de todos, y de recibir las indicaciones del anciano maestro, Yamcha emprende un nuevo viaje para volver a ser el guerrero que alguna vez ha sido. Sabe que enfrentará varios rivales en su camino, pero sobre todo enfrentará a su rival mas poderoso: El mismo.

Mientras, maestro y discípulo miraban el mar, justamente en la dirección donde Yamcha se había marchado.

-Oiga, maestro Roshi...-

.¿Sí, Krillin?-

-¿Porqué nunca nos habló de ese amigo suyo ni a Goku ni a mi? ¡Nos conocemos hace años! ¿no?-

-Ah, eso...Pues... ¡Porque nunca me preguntaron!-

El guerrero Z no se esperaba semejante respuesta absurda.

-Caray, una respuesta muy típica de usted, maestro.-


	2. Piedras en el camino

**2) Piedras en el camino**

Nuestro héroe llega al pais en cuestión, China. Para ser exactos, el tipo pasaba por la provincia de Yunnan, a casi 120 kilómetros de Kunming, la capital de dicha provincia. Había decidido recorrer ese camino de a pie un rato, mientras atravesaba una gran extensión de rocas cársticas, algunas moldeadas por el mar y unos vientos de 300 km por hora.

-¡Qué sitio tan impresionante!- Exclamó- ¡Esto es un bosque de piedras!

En eso, repara en que ve una formación rocosa que parecía tener la cara de un tigre feroz tallado. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, igual que su boca, en una pose que parecía indicar que estaba a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Era una especie de esfinge de piedra fría y grisácea.

-No sé quién habrá hecho esto, pero admiro mucho como lo hizo. Sin duda es todo un artista...-

De repente, el felino tallado en piedra empezó a moverse, y se lanzó sobre un muy desprevenido Yamcha, que logró esquivarlo y tirarse al frío suelo en el último instante.

-¿Qué...qué carajo...?-

Es como si el animal hubiese cobrado vida. Lo miraba con mucha ferocidad. Estaba por lanzarse una vez mas.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quieres pelear? ¡Pues aquí tienes un luchador! ¡ROGA FUFUKEN!- Y así, el guerrero Z se lanzó con una de sus primeras técnicas de combate que desarrolló. El golpe del colmillo del lobo fué demasiado para el animal de piedra, quien con los golpes que recibió, se hizo añicos en seguida.

-¡Bah! Un gatito no es rival para el lobo solitario- Se jactaba

-Pero si te distraes podrías lamentarlo- Dijo una voz.

Se dió vuelta por sorpresa, y vio que una anciana con una vestimenta extraña lo miraba.

-¿Quien es usted?- Preguntó Yamcha

-Oh, nadie en especial- Dijo la anciana- Sólo una pobre anciana de una etnia de estos sitios. ¿Eres un extranjero?

-Si, verá, estoy de paso. Busco llegar a la capital del pais, para entrenar en el dojo de Kuang Feng. ¿Lo conoce?-

-Mmm, no me suena en absoluto-

"Lo sabía" Pensaba Yamcha. "Esta extraña anciana no debe entender de artes marciales" -¿Sabe cómo hago para salir de este sitio?-

-¿Te refieres al bosque de piedra de Shilin? ¡Por supuesto! Pero debes encontrar la salida, no puedo guiarte-

-¿Porqué no?-

-En este bosque, usualmente, se pierden las almas confundidas, las que buscan una respuesta, las almas desorientadas-

-¿Usted me toma por un tipo perdido, desorientado o no se qué?- Increpó Yamcha, comenzando a molestarse-

-Solo voy a decir que si puedes encontrar la manera de salir de este bosque, será como encontrarte contigo mismo. Son cosas que tienes que descubrir por tu cuenta. No conozco a ese tal Kuang Feng, pero espero que lo puedas encontrar, luego de salir de aquí. Recuerda, estás en el bosque de piedra menor, en este momento. El bosque de piedra mayor y el de piedra de Naigu te pueden guiar a la verdad. La cascada Dadie, la cueva Qifeng, y el lago Chang sólo te guiarán a una muerte segura. Todas las demas áreas sólo son como callejones. Que tengas buena suerte.- Y la anciana se alejó por donde venía.-

-Bah, qué vieja tan extraña- Pensaba Yamcha. Lo cierto era que tenía que encontrar una forma de salir de allí, sin volar, pues eso se había propuesto para entrenar, y volar no le ayudaría en ese momento. Veía a su alrededor. Eran paredes grises y vacías, y algunas estatuas con otras criaturas, a las que no quería acercarse, por las dudas. La pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba la salida? El bosque era como un laberinto. De pronto, en su recorrido, vió que el camino se bifurcaba. Pero ¿cuál debía tomar?

-Veamos...Recuerdo haber leido hace mucho tiempo, que las salidas de los laberintos se hacían girando siempre a la izquierda, pero no estoy seguro...Me arrepiento de haberle dicho a Puar que se quedara...Hubiera sido bueno para que se transforme en una brújula-

Con mas dudas que certezas, Yamcha decide seguir el camino de la izquierda, sin tocar las figuras de los costados. Mientras caminaba, habían figuras de distintos soldados armados, y si rozaba alguno, por ahí cobraba vida como el tigre anterior. Finalmente, llega hacia una enorme pared, ese era el final del camino. Claro que, podía elevarse y seguir el camino, pero nuestro heroe seguía obstinado en hacerlo por el camino mas largo.

-Diablos, callejón sin salida. Tendré que volver al camino bifurcado- Dice, y pega una patada a una pequeña piedra que pega en la pared, rebota y le da en la cabeza a uno de esos soldados de piedra. Yamcha se dió vuelta para retroceder sobre sus pasos, pero de pronto vió que el camino que realizó estaba siendo totalmente obstaculizado.

El ejército de soldados de piedra que estaban a un costado, como estatuas, lo miraban furiosos al guerrero Z. Sus fríos ojos grises se habían vuelto rojos, se habían puesto en guardia y apuntaban con lanzas que tenían entre sus manos, llevaban cascos y llevaban armaduras por todo su cuerpo. Eran muy similares a los samurai japoneses, si te ponías a pensar.

-¿Ah, con que quieren jugar conmigo, eh? ¡Esta bien, vengan todos juntos, si quieren!-

El que estaba adelante de todos ellos se arroja con su lanza a una velocidad que tomó por sorpresa a Yamcha, pero este lo esquivó en el último instante. La lanza dió de lleno en la pared, haciendo un agujero, como quien trabaja con un taladro. "Mierda, me confié y casi me agujerea el estómago" pensaba "Será mejor que acabe con todos ellos de un solo saque" . Intentó asestarle una serie de golpes y patadas al soldado de piedra, pero si bien logró fisurarle, no lo destruyó. "No hay salida, son demasiados" cuando el ejército entero se estaba por lanzar encima de el, Yamcha tenía que tomar una decisión. Tampoco podía realizar su famosa técnica, el Sokidan, la cual presentó hace muchos años ante un ser humano que hubiera vencido si no hubiera sido controlado por el mismísimo Kami Sama, porque realmente eran un ejército entero, y no sabía si acabaría con todos ellos con un solo ataque de su genial técnica. Pero no obstante, había algo que podía funcionar en ese caso. Y esa era la técnica de cabecera de su propia escuela, la de su maestro. Quizás si lo hacía el, no iba a ser tan poderoso como si lo hiciera el propio Goku, pero ¿Qué mas da? El ya lo había hecho una vez, y ayudó a evitar que un pueblo acabara sepultado bajo lava ardiente. El guerrero Z juntó sus manos hacia atrás y comenzó a prepararlo.

-Ka...Me...Ha...Me...-

Los soldados de piedra estaban a dos metros de el, tiempo mas que suficiente para que el lobo solitario lanzara un "HA" y lanza un destello de poder azulado, el cual reciben de lleno, reduciéndolos a polvo por completo. El camino se había despejado.

-Genial, la fuerza Kame Hame nunca decepciona- Dijo, satisfecho y siguió su camino hasta regresar al camino bifurcado.

Toma entonces el camino de la derecha. Todo transcurría normalmente, hasta llegar a... ¡Otro camino que se bifurca! ¡Y esta vez eran tres caminos a elegir!

-¡Ay, no! ¡No jodas!- Se lamentaba el pobre Yamcha. -Bien, el primero era un callejón ordinario, parece que aún sigo en el bosque menor...Los bosques de piedra mayor y el de Naigu me llevarán a la salida...el otro me llevará a una presunta muerte...¡Vamos! ¡La chance de salir es dos de tres!- Y el luchador enfiló para el camino que estaba a su derecha. A medida que avanzaba, se daba cuenta de que a lo lejos veía algo claro. ¿Sería esa la salida? Al llegar al final del sendero, se da cuenta de que tenía un enorme lago delante suyo. Al parecer había errado el camino. ¿O no? ¿Acaso tenía que ir nadando hacia la salida? "No importa" pensaba "me ayudará con mi entrenamiento, si nado un poco" Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se mete en el lago. No parecía profundo, para nada. Creía que incluso haría el recorrido entero con el agua en la cintura, hasta que dados unos quince pasos, siente caerse hacia algo profundo, ahí ya no hacía pie. Ni modo, debía nadar. De pronto, el horror invadió su cara al recordar lo que dijo la anciana. "La cascada Dadie, la cueva Qifeng, y el lago Chang sólo te llevarán a una muerte segura..." ¿Acaso se había metido en...?

Un enorme escalofrío, que nada tenía que ver con la helada agua, invadió su cuerpo y una sombra invadió su campo visual. Detrás suyo, una enorme cosa rocosa, estaba levantándose, como si nada, miraba a Yamcha, que hace unos instantes nada mas, había pasado caminando. Claro, había caminado sobre su cabeza. Un enorme golem de piedra, corpulento, musculoso, de unos seis metros de altura, le lanzó un golpe al aterrado luchador, a quien no le quedó otra que utilizar la técnica de vuelo a último momento para esquivarlo, pero por desgracia, el monstruo de piedra, además de gigantesco, era veloz, y le lanzó un segundo golpe que lo lanzó de nuevo hacia donde había llegado, al final de la senda, y se fué a estrellar contra el muro de piedra del bosque, dejándolo groggy unos segundos, mas que suficiente para que el golem se acercara para darle un golpe de gracia, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo, pues el lobo solitario, con reflejos de dicho animal, logró recuperarse y esquivar el golpe mortal, que hizo un crater donde Yamcha estaba hace instantes; este le lanza una patada voladora a la altura de su deforme cabeza y logra tumbarlo, pero no era suficiente, el golem se vuelve a levantar, peor intencionado que nunca, y empieza a repartir golpes, al guerrero no le quedó otra que volver por la senda que vino, pero descubrió, para su desagradable sorpresa, que el golem salía del lago Chang e iba tras el. Entonces, ahí sí, decidió mostrar su super técnica, pues la ocasión lo ameritaba. Sujetaba una mano con la otra por su muñeca, y con la que tenía libre, un destello de energía en forma de una bola pequeña se formaba alrededor de esta, y la empezó a manipular con sus dedos, llevándola hacia arriba, muy alto, sobre la cabeza del golem, y apuntando a este, que veía confundido lo que se le venía encima.

-¡SUPER SOKIDAN!- Gritaba, y la bola de energía fue lanzada violentamente hacia la cabeza del monstruo, que estalló en mil partes y, en consecuencia, todo su cuerpo se derrumbó hasta quedar reducido a un montón de piedras y escombros en el suelo. Yamcha jadeaba. En casi una hora y algo mas de viaje, había tenido que hacer un Roga Fufuken, un Kame Hame Ha y un Super Sokidan para salir de un laberinto de piedras. Encima, ahora que se había calmado todo, empezó a sentir algo de dolor por el impacto del golpe que le propinó ese horrible monstruo salido de la nada.

-Te he subestimado.- Dijo una voz.

Era la anciana que había visto antes.

-U...¿Usted? ¿¡Usted fué quien ha estado invocando no solo al tigre y al ejército de piedra, sino que casi me mata con ese Golem? ¿Quién demonios es usted?-

-Soy solo una pobre y debil ancianita que trabaja como guía en el bosque de piedra de Shilin. Pero es correcto, también he sido yo quien ha activado las atracciones para los guerreros que transitan estos lugares. Además de guia, soy practicante de artes oscuras, soy la mejor hechicera de mi etnia-

Yamcha ya estaba molesto.

-Conque atracciones ¿Eh? Muy divertida la idea de casi matarme...muy divertida... Ahora dígame ¿Acaso ese era el lago Chang? ¿Cual es el camino para salir de aquí? ¡Dígame!-

-Nuevamente te pido disculpas, como vi que eras un luchador, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. He interpretado muy bien mi papel, y debo decir que también has hecho un gran trabajo. Si llegas a entrenar con ese tal Feng Shui...-

-¡SE LLAMA KUANG FENG!-

-Lo que sea, llegarás en buena forma, visto lo que has hecho hoy. Como sea, te diré cual es la salida mas próxima. De la bifurcación triple, toma el camino del medio, hacia el bosque de piedra de Naigu. Allí, el sendero hacia la ciudad sigue todo derecho, allí está la salida. Buenas suerte.- Y la anciana desapareció.

-Bah...-Dijo Yamcha, pero le hizo caso. Mientras tanto rezongaba.

-No puedo creer que algo así me diera problemas. Apuesto a que Krillin, por ejemplo, los hubiera destruido sin complicarse tanto la vida. Estoy muy fuera de forma. Si no me pongo a entrenar, no seré rival ni para Mister Satan...¡Qué horror!-

Al llegar al camino con las otras dos sendas, emprendió el camino por la del medio, tal como la anciana le había dicho. Allí, empezó a avanzar y al llegar a cierta distancia, distinguía distintas formaciones rocosas, y algunos que otros árboles y arbustos, que se le estaban acercando...¿¡ O solo era su imaginación!? ¡No! ¡Los arboles, arbustos y formaciones rocosas se estaban cerrando y amenazaban con aplastarlo!

"Dije que allí estaba la salida, no que te iba a dejar salir como si nada, ja ja ja ja ja ja!" se escuchó la voz de la anciana.

-¡Me las pagarás!- Dijo Yamcha, furioso y comenzó a volar a ras del suelo, destruyendo con destellos de energía, todo lo que se acercaba a su paso, y así, iba a máxima velocidad, hasta encontrar un destello de luz, el exterior de lbosque de piedra cuando, en el último segundo... ¡Las formaciones de piedra de ambos lados se chocan entre sí! El guerrero Z logró salir justo una milésima previa de que esto suceda. Estaba afuera de ese horrible laberinto.

-Bien, estoy afuera- Dice- Señor Kuang Feng, ahí voy.-


	3. Los últimos discípulos de Tsuru

**3)Los últimos discípulos de Tsuru**

Yamcha continúa su camino hacia el dojo de Kuang Feng. Había pasado Kunming, y para llegar a su destino, tendría que recorrer bastante. Al menos haciéndolo de a pie, como lo venía haciendo, y no volando. Recordaba a su amigo Goku, quien entrenó tres años así, sin volar en su nube, por instrucción del maestro Roshi, cuando el propio Goku solo era un niño. Yamcha decidió emular su ejemplo y viajó por el pais a pie, comiendo lo que encontrara y bebiendo agua donde la viera. Entrenó por su cuenta en la meseta de Loes, o de Huangtu,antes de llegar a Taiyuan, cerca de Beijing. La primera era una ciudad enorme, la gente se movia de aquí para allá, era un dia de mucho calor. Mientras avanzaba, veía un tumulto que se agigantaba. Al acercarse, ve un grupo de cuatro luchadores fornidos, todos practicantes de artes marciales, por supuesto y dos individuos de apariencia delgada, que miraban arrogantemente a sus derrotados contrincantes. Algo le decía que esos sujetos no eran buena gente, pero no sabía decir porqué. Y de repente, al tenerlos frente a frente, lo recordó. Los dos individuos llevaban uniformes verdes y mangas amarillas, y ese kanji, ese odioso kanji, pese al paso de los años, no olvidaba. Tenían que ser alumnos de la escuela Grulla. Tenían que ser...

-¡Oye tu! ¿Porqué nos miras con tanta mala cara?- Pregunta uno.

-Si, no creo que te debamos nada, a menos que quieras que te demos una paliza-

Respondió el otro, con sorna.

-Lo único que veo aquí, son a dos vulgares bravucones que agreden a la gente por diversión- Contestó Yamcha, con odio.

-Corrección, lo hacemos únicamente para mostrarle a todos qué escuela entrena a los maestros mas fuertes- Contestó el primero

-Por eso viajamos por todo el mundo, nación por nación, para llevar a la escuela Grulla nuevamente a lo mas alto.- Contestó el otro

-Con que el viejo Tsuru sigue igual de arrogante. ¡Me lo imaginaba! ¡No cambia mas!- Respondió Yamcha

-Veo que conoces a nuestro maestro. No me sorprende, es el mejor maestro del mundo, el mas fuerte,el único, sólo puedes hablar de el, si el te permite-

-Oye, mira el uniforme de este chulo, y su kanji-

-¡Es verdad! ¡miren que tenemos nada mas! Pero si es un pupilo del viejo decrépito del maestro Roshi, podemos aplastarlo como a una mosca-

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

-Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado- Siguió el primero, era un hombre de pelo largo hasta los hombros y de aproximadamente un metro ochenta- Mi nombre es Deshi, el virtuoso.

-El mio- Dijo el segundo, de cabello corto y facciones mas pequeñas- Mi nombre es Song, el fuerte-

-¿Fuertes, virtuosos? ¡NO ME HAGAN REIR! ¡No son rivales para Yamcha!

Las sonrisas burlonas de Deshi y Song se esfumaron súbitamente

-¿Oiste eso? Es Yamcha-

-¿Yamcha? ¿Aquel perdedor que fué derrotado por el traidor innombrable hace ya varios años?-

-Si por traidor se refieren a mi estimado Ten Shin Han, permítanme decirles que al dia de hoy, somos muy buenos amigos. Y esa pelea la ganó porque el fue mejor que yo, debo admitirlo.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE! ¡ESE NOMBRE HIRIÓ MUCHO AL MAESTRO TSURU!-

-Era de esperarse, ese sátrapa de Tsuru no es mas que escoria-

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡POR CULPA DEL TRAIDOR DEL TERCER OJO, EL MAESTRO TSURU DEJÓ DE ENSEÑAR Y CERRÓ SU DOJO!

A Yamcha, eso le pareció extraño. Pero Song comenzó a relatar:

-Luego de la derrota de su hermano menor, cyborg Tao Pai Pai, el nombre y la popularidad del maestro Tsuru cayeron mucho. No lo invitaban a eventos de artes marciales, su fama se convirtió en una burla. El maestro cayó de pronto en la depresión. Al poco tiempo, al ver que todos los alumnos de su dojo, la escuela Grulla, lo habían abandonado, decidió cerrar su dojo, herido por la humillación del traidor de Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, y los discípulos del decrépito Roshi. Hasta que un dia nos encontramos con el en un camino. Iba hacia las montañas. Estaba arruinado. En un principio intentamos convencerlo de que, aunque sea, nos tome como sus discípulos, pero el estaba ido, como muerto en vida. Ya no mostraba ese orgullo que lo hizo ser el número uno. Hasta que en ese camino pasaba un viajero desafortunado, y allí empezó a cambiar su parecer. Lo interceptamos, le dimos una paliza y finalmente, acabamos con el viajero, y nos robamos sus pertenencias. El maestro Tsuru volvió a sonreir, dijo que había visto potencial que nos haría los guerreros mas fuertes de todo el mundo. Y así es que, mientras nos preparamos para el torneo de artes marciales de Beijing, nos preparamos dando exhibiciones con todos los luchadores que nos topamos.-

El público que presencio las peleas con los cuatro luchadores caidos estaban horrorizados ante semejante basura. Pero a Yamcha le temblaban las manos, un poco de ira y otro poco de emoción.

-Finalmente, encontré rivales con los que podré usar toda mi fuerza-

-No te servirá de nada, pero adelante. Te estamos esperando- Los contendientes adoparon posturas de combate, dentro del círculo de gente. Y un combate callejero se desató allí mismo

-Agarraron al lobo hambriento, van a lamentarlo- Comenzó Yamcha, y se lanzó hacia ellos con su Roga Fufuken, pero a pesar de que Deshi retrocedía, esquivaba los golpes hasta pegar un salto que lo hizo quedar desprevenido al guerrero Z. Mientras seguía con la mirada a Deshi, Song le encajó una veloz y fuerte patada en la boca del estómago. Allí nomas, Deshi bajó y con un ataque de velocidad le empezó a asestar golpes y patadas y cuando Yamcha estaba por caer, Song lo golpea al mentón, levantándolo en el aire y cayendo bruscamente.

-Ahora veo porque Ten Shin Han te derrotó, eres muy debil- Dijo Song

-No hemos usado ninguna técnica de relumbrón para poder derrotarte- Dijo Deshi- ¡Eres una escoria!-

Pero el guerrero Z tenía una resistencia alta, pese al tiempo que estuvo sin entrenar, y se levanto al poco tiempo. Razas extraterrestres, momias poderosas, y hasta haberse enfrentado al hombre mas poderoso del universo cuando este era un niño, eran parte del repertorio con el que se había curtido. Se levantaba con una mano en el estómago.

-Je...Creí que eran algo mas destacable, pero la basura de Tsuru sigue siendo basura. Su escuela de pacotilla y su estilo en si están muy sobrevalorados.-

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- Gritaron los dos

-¡QUE AHORA ME TOCA A MI! ¡AHI VOY!- Yamcha lo ataca a Song, quien este se defiende, sorprendido por el inesperado ataque, y bloquea el golpe. Pero no termina allí. El guerrero Z retrocede y empieza a cargar energía, como si quisiera hacer un Kame Hame ha.

-¡La técnica de Roshi! ¡La hemos estudiado, no funcionará!-

-¡ROGA FUFUKEN SEN!-

No era el Kame Hame Ha. Yamcha lo golpea nuevamente, haciendo que Song ponga un rodilla en el suelo, mientras trata de sostenerse. No se esperaba ese ataque

-Ma...maldito...-

-Un golpe elegante, pero eso no te alcanzará. Aún no me has tocado, y Song no será vencido así nomas. ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Enseñemos la fuerza de la escuela que ganará el torneo!-

Entonces , los dos luchadores rodean a Yamcha. Uno se pone adelante, y el otro detrás; el primero empieza a concentrar un extraño ki en sus manos, mientras el segundo lo atacaba al guerrero Z al grito de : ¡Dodonpa! Una técnica mas que conocida por Yamcha, de haberla visto previamente, asi que logra bloquearla exitosamente.

-¡Patético! ¡No me van a ganar con técnica viejas, o que ya he visto!-

-Entonces esto te va a gustar...- Decía Deshi, que era el que concentraba su ki en sus manos, y lo convirtió en dos potentes llamaradas, para el asombro de Yamcha- Primera técnica secreta de la refundada escuela Grulla... ¡LIÉHUO! (fuego abrazador)-

Las dos llamaradas se hicieron una enorme y violenta salamandra que amenazaba con hacer arder al guerrero Z, pero este, obligado por la circunstancia, utiliza la técnica de volar, asi la técnica le daría a Song, quien quedó atrás. Pero este, lejos de incomodarse, tenía sus manos extendidas y gritó:

-¡Segunda técnica secreta de la refundada escuela Grulla! ¡DINGXIANG DAJI! (Golpe direccional)- Song crea con sus manos una barrera de ki con forma de escudo de caballería, el fuego rebota en la barrera, y el lo impulsa hacia arriba, donde Yamcha había saltado. Ya no podía obviar el daño. El fuego le hizo arder a mas no poder, sentía el dolor de ser quemado vivo, como si estuviera atado en una hoguera. Quedó tumbado en el piso, respirando, pero no podía moverse.


	4. Una orquídea en el desierto

**4)Una orquidea en el desierto**

-¿Ves? Te dije era un debilucho-

-No puedo creer que le haya hecho pelea al traidor Ten Shin Han-

-Bueno, el traidor tampoco es mas fuerte que nosotros, no estaría tan sorprendido, siquiera.-

-Bueno, como sea, hay cosas que hacer. Dejemos a estos perdedores en el suelo y larguémonos de aquí-

Estas palabras llegaron a los oidos de Yamcha, en plena oscuridad. A continuación se oyeron voces que cuchicheaban a su alrededor, y de golpe se oyeron dos voces muy potentes. Una voz de hombre grande, y una voz de mujer joven, gritaban algo que el guerrero Z escuchaba bien, pero no podía entender, y el audio que recibía se iba apagando hasta quedar por completo apagado, como una radio que quedaba sin baterías.

Cuando se despertó, Yamcha estaba con el cuerpo vendado en una habitación de paredes blancas, una biblioteca frente a su cama, y al lado de la biblioteca un escritorio con una ventana que daba hacia unos arboles, cuyos pajaritos cantaban alegremente. Del lado de la pared, había un letrero escrito en chino. El guerrero Z estaba mareado, recordando cuanto podía. Luego volvío a ver el letrero, tratando de encontrar una pista de dónde se hallaba, hasta que una voz dijo desde atrás:

-"La mente, en su estado natural, se puede comparar con el cielo limpio. Pero el bullicio de los pensamientos son capas de nubes tormentosas que ocultan la verdadera y pura armonía interior."-

Yamcha se sobresaltó, y vio a una anciana de baja estatura, menudita, llevándole una bandeja de comida y algo de bebida hacia su cama. Se preguntaba cómo llegó hasta allí.

-Veo que se ha despertado, jovencito- Dijo la amable anciana -Ha estado inconsciente desde ayer, cuando mi hijo y mi nieta lo trajeron hasta aquí, malherido. Por lo que dijo mi hijo, sobrevivió a unos ataques muy fuertes y resistió muy bien. Otro en su lugar habría fallecido.-

Y entonces, recordó todo con claridad. Volvía a escuchar las voces de esos dos arrogantes luchadores, Deshi y Song, y le hervía la sangre. Intentó levantarse de la cama, para buscar venganza, pero la anciana se puso firme y le puso una mano en el pecho.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarte ir. No sé que fué lo que habrá pasado, pero si no aprendes a serenarte, volverás a salir lastimado. ¿Eres luchador de artes marciales, o algo así?-

-Lo fuí hace mucho tiempo, pero me he olvidado de cómo luchar, siquiera...-

-Ya me contarás todo con lujo de detalles, ahora come y descansa. Comer y descansar es tan importante para un luchador, como el propio hecho de luchar- Y la anciana se alejó de la habitación, y bajó las escaleras. Quién era, y donde estaba, no significaba nada para el en esos momentos, solo quería ir y darles su merecido a esos rufianes. No volverían a humillar a Yamcha, el antiguo bandido del desierto.

El guerrero Z terminó su comida, y comenzó a buscar su ropa, pues tardó en notar que llevaba una especie de pijama, y solo tenía unas pantuflas encima. Bajó así las escaleras, le preguntaría a la anciana si las tenía ella. En la enorme sala, con unos cómodos sillones negros, una alfombra blanca, y frente a un televisor, se encontraban la anciana, tejiendo algo de color anaranjado, y un hombre de aspecto severo pero de buen corazón y cuerpo forzudo. Era muy parecido a Ox Satán.

-¡Ah, joven, mi madre me comentó que ya se levantó!- Dijo el hombre.

-Si...yo...disculpen...-

-¿Preguntas por tu traje? ¡Estaba muy deshecho! ¡Aquí te estoy preparando otro con el Kanji de tu escuela! Podemos apreciar que fuiste discípulo de Kamesennin- Dijo la anciana

-¿¡Co...Conoce al maestro Roshi!?-

-Nos gustan las artes marciales, somos admiradores del maestro y su fuerza- Respondió el hombre- Por cierto, me llamo Hao, esta es mi madre, Jié. Te encontramos con mi hija, debe estar por venir estaba trabajando, vimos que eras discípulo de Kamesennin, y no dudamos en rescatarte de esos malandrines. Dime ¿Cómo se encuentra el viejo?-

Dar con una familia que conocía el prestigio del maestro Roshi en las artes marciales, lo reconfortaba mucho. Lo hacía volver a las viejas épocas de los torneos de las artes marciales, que disputaba junto a sus amigos Goku, Krillin y, mas tarde, Ten Shin Han. Conversaron un buen rato, hasta que la vieja Jié, finalmente, terminó su nuevo traje naranja, con el Kanji exactamente igual al de su maestro. El guerrero Z daba las gracias cuando, en el noticiero anunciaban una noticia:

_Dos maleantes se encuentran saqueando los grande puntos de la ciudad. En este momento,_

_se encuentran saqueando el templo Jinci, 25 kilometros al sureste de Taiyuan. Las autoridades_

_no pueden hacer nada, es como si estos simples practicantes de artes marciales tuvieran poderes mágicos, o algo así..._

-¡Son ellos!- Exclamó Yamcha, exaltado. -¡Los discípulos de Tsuru! ¡Ellos me vencieron ayer!-

-¿Quieres decir que los malandrines que te dejaron así ayer eran los discípulos de ese viejo desagradable?- Preguntó la anciana-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Fueron ellos! ¡Ahora los detendré, por mi cuenta!- Y se va corriendo, dándoles las gracias por la hospitalidad, y todo, y sale volando hacia el sureste.

-¿Podrá esta vez?- Preguntó la anciana. Su hijo,Hao, por otro lado, estaba tranquilo.

-No sabemos, pero si el no lo puede hacer, seguro que Lán xiang podrá hacerlo.-

Fué así que Yamcha llega volando hasta el templo Jinci, las autoridades tapaban todas la salidas, pues el lugar era grande. Mas de cien puentes, salones y pabellones abarcaban el lugar, que parecía un enorme jardín turistico. El guerrero Z sólo tenía que sentir su ki, cosa que así hace y se dirije hacia donde estaban ellos. Salían de un salón con un enorme botín cada uno en sus manos y se dirigían hacia el puente mas cercano, pero no contaban con la presencia de Yamcha, que se puso en el medio.

-¡Ah, eres tu otra vez! ¡Supongo que no te alcanzó con que te perdonáramos la vida!- Dijo Song

-Pues, si así lo quieres, vamos a hacerte famoso... ¡En las páginas policiales!- Remató Deshi, pero antes de hacer algo, siquiera, una ráfaga violeta surcó el ambiente. Una joven entró en escena, pero Yamcha casi no la pudo ver. Fué sorprendente. Contra Song, la misteriosa chica utilizó patadas bajas a una velocidad increible, movimientos evasivos con los pies para que por fin, con un golpe de la palma de su mano, crea una ráfaga de aire que derriba varios metros a Song y lo tumba contra una pared. Contra Deshi, en cambio realizó algunos bloqueos, inmovilizó a su rival que intentó hacer una ténica, pero la chica fué lo bastante rápida como para levantarlo, haciendo algo similar a una llave de Judo, y lanzarlo hacia donde estaba su amigo. Yamcha estaba francamente impresionado por el poderío de esta mujer. Deshi se levanta, toma a su amigo. Y dice:

-Esto no termina aquí. Si nos vemos en el torneo, será el último de ustedes dos- Y se van volando, sin siquiera buscar los botines que dejaron en el suelo.-

Cuando Yamcha se recuperó de su sorpresa, vió con mas atención a la joven luchadora. Era alta, vestía una especie de traje de Kung fu, violeta, como su largo cabello, y unas lineas con una faja blanca en su traje. Sus facciones no le daban mas de veintitantos años, de todas formas. Era muy bonita.

-Basuras- Dijo la chica.

-¡Eso fué increible, señorita! ¡Los derrotó con mucha facilidad, yo no pude hacer nada!-

La chica se da vuelta, y recién se percató de que Yamcha estaba allí.

-¡Hey! ¡Eres el guerrero que encontramos ayer! ¿Ya estás recuperado?-

-¡Espera! ¿Tu eres...?

-Exactamente. Mi nombre es Láng xiang, luchadora de artes marciales y agente policial. Te encontramos ayer con mi padre en mal estado. Veo que tu también eres luchador.-

-¡Vaya, eres una luchadora muy buena! Me iba a encargar de ellos, pero será en el torneo.-

-No es por ofender, pero creo que deberías entrenar mas si quieres acabar con sujetos como esos-

Por alguna razón, a Yamcha no le molestaba ese comentario, si lo decía ella.

-No, no, jaja, por supuesto que así no puedo ganar. ¿Sabes? Solo estoy de paso...-

-¿Porqué no me acompañas hasta mi casa y me cuentas todo?-

Y así, ya de nuevo en la casa de su padre y su abuela, Yamcha la puso al dia de quien era, las enseñanzas del maestro Roshi, y todas las aventuras que vivió con Goku y sus amigos. Obvió la parte de Majin Boo porque, como es obvio, nadie lo recordaba.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Lán xiang le tocó hablar, relató:

-Entreno las artes marciales desde los doce años. He practicado distintos estilos. Lo que mas utilizo, son el Fut Gar Kuen, y el Nam Pai Chuan, estilos de Kug Fu Shaolin cada uno de estos, aunque el segundo combina elementos de Judo, Tae- Kwon-do y Wado-ryu. Esto me sirvió para desarrollar mis propias habilidades, como el Jùfēng zhuàngjí (Huracán embestida), que fué la ráfaga de aire que utilicé contra el primer delincuente y lo dejé inconsciente contra la pared. Pero tengo técnicas mucho mas efectivas que esas. Algunos años después, entré en la policía de la ciudad, y desde entonces, atrapo a los malvados con mis técnicas de combate. Ahora nos llegó el informe de que muchos luchadores de artes marciales han sido golpeados gravemente, algunos hasta quedaron en coma, por el accionar de estos dos sujetos. La próxima vez que los tengamos, no los dejaremos escapar-

-Ellos son alumnos de Tsuru Sennin-

-¿El viejo maestro de artes marciales? Escuché que se había retirado-

-Así fue, pero volvió a las andadas con estos dos malandrines. Ahora parece que irán al torneo de artes marciales. Y yo estoy yendo, por recomendación del maestro Roshi hacia el dojo del señor Kuang Feng, viejo amigo suyo y discípulo de Mutaito.-

-¿¡Kuang Feng, dices!?- Exclamó Lán xiang. Estaban de nuevo en la casa. Su padre y la abuela estaban oyendo atentamente.

-¡No sabía que te habías propuesto progresar tan seriamente! El señor Kuang Feng es el equivalente de Kamesennin por estas tierras, por no decir un poco mejor que el. Practicó absolutamente todas y cada una de las artes marciales, que hasta hoy se conocen. Pero así de grande, como es su prestigio, también es muy exigente. Y no escoje a sus discípulos casi nunca. Sólo a aquellos elegidos se les permite siquiera hablar con el. Igual no se lo ha visto en mucho tiempo, y eso que vive en la capital del pais.-

-No importa, al menos quiero intentarlo, volver a ser el luchador que fui, y el puede ayudarme. Además, tengo entendio que dentro de poco es el torneo de las artes marciales aquí en China. ¿Irás? ¡Con ese potencial que tienes, sería muy aburrido si no estás!-

-¡Ay! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Una chica tan joven y guapa como yo, nunca podría exponerse ante esos grandulones abusivos por diversión, no, aparte tengo mi trabajo y esas cosas, tu sabes!-

Algo en la forma de ser de esa chica, sobre todo con lo de "joven y guapa" le hizo acordar a su ex pareja, Bulma.

-Bueno, si cambias de parecer, ya sabes donde encontrarme. Debo irme. Gracias por todo... ¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión!- Y Yamcha decidió seguir su recorrido hacia Beijing. Le faltaba poco para llegar al dojo de su futuro maestro, pero una parte de su mente se quedó en la ciudad de Taiyuan, allí donde residía Lán xiang, la orquídea del combate.


	5. Caps 5 y 6

**5) El misterioso maestro aparece**

Finalmente, Yamcha llega a Beijing, la ciudad de una cultura antiquísima y una de las mas pobladas en el mundo. Antes de llegar al templo de Kuang Feng (Según lo que averiguó, el templo lleva el nombre del maestro, por lo tanto, no le será dificil hallarlo en ese sentido), conoció sitios icónicos del lugar, como la plaza Tianamen, el Templo del cielo y el Palacio de verano. Pero del dojo Kuang Feng, ni noticia. Y no era que no existiese, ni tratase de una broma pesada. Al fin y al cabo, la familia de Lán Xiang lo conocía muy bien, aunque empezaba a creer que el tipo, o no estaba, o estaba en un sitio muy exclusivo, porque todo a quien le preguntase no sabía responderle con exactitud, y convengamos que Beijing no es un pueblo pequeño. Hasta que, en el último distrito de la ciudad, casi llegando a las afueras de la misma, encuentra un templo por el que no había pasado. "Este tiene que ser", pensaba el guerrero Z. Y decide meterse en el lugar. Al abrir la puerta, nota que el lugar es inmenso, pero vacío. Entre las paredes, nota que en un extremo, hay un kanji que dice "Cuerpo" y otro que dice "mente", pero no hay nadie. Nota que mas adelante hay un letrero que anuncia "templo Kuang Feng" ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Encontró el templo del amigo del maestro Roshi! Pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Detrás del cartel, vislumbra un pequeño portón, y unas escaleras a un segundo piso. Puede ser que el maestro esté en el patio. Yamcha decide seguir hacia adelante.

El guerrero Z decide inspeccionar primero el patio, mas allá del portón. Se trataba de un gran patio con un camino de cemento, y a sus alrededores, un jardín lleno de árboles y algunas flores de estación. El camino de cemento era cuadrado y extenso, como una especie de plataforma para practicar.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Yamcha -¿Hay alguien aquí?-

-Siempre estuve aquí, pero tu estás un poco distraido-

El pobre Yamcha casi se desmaya de la impresión. No había visto venir eso. Alguien le había hablado a su espalda. Claro, por increible que parezca, lo hubiera buscado por su ki y casi se le olvida.

Cuando el guerrero Z se da vuelta, observa que se trata de un viejo flacucho, enclenque. De aspecto lampiño y un cabello largo hasta la espalda. Así y todo, no tenía el aspecto del estereotipo del maestro chino de artes marciales. Para nada, era mas similar a un hippie, o un artesano. Aunque aparentaba tener muchos años menos de los que tenía. Yamcha se imaginaba otra cosa. Aunque, por otro lado, tampoco es que se sorprendía tanto, siendo este amigo del maestro Roshi, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿Eh... Es usted Kuang Feng?-

-Así es. Soy Kuang Feng. Como mi nombre lo indica, soy el "viento furioso" del continente, que arrasa hasta lo inamovible- A Yamcha, esto le pareció una exageración- ¿Y tu?- El maestro nota su kanji- ¡Ah, eres discípulo de mi buen amigo Kamesennin! ¡Es un honor conocer a alguien de tan buena escuela! ¿Sabes? Lo conocí en mi juventud, estuve un año como alumno de intercambio en el dojo del señor Mutaito, y desde entonces nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.-

-Ya me lo había contado-

-Por supuesto, regresé y practiqué todas las artes marciales habidas y por haber. Desde las mas conocidas, como karate, tae kwon do o Judo, hasta algunas no tan conocidas, como el Pa Kua, Taijiquan, o Wing Chun. Dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? -

-Mire, hace años que dejé las artes marciales, y Roshi me recomendó con usted, ya que , según el, usted es un poco mejor que el-

-¡Mucho mejor, jovencito! ¡Al final del año, Roshi y yo tuvimos un examen muy dificil y mi calificacion fue mas alta que la suya! Supongo que ya sabes que no elijo a cualquier estudiante...-

Pero a Yamcha le costaba creer que fuera mejor que el maestro Roshi. Estaba comenzando a creer que todo este viaje no había valido la pena. Tanto es asi que, como un gran infeliz, desliza un comentario:

-¿Sabe? No tiene el aspecto de ser gran cosa, que digamos-

Craso error. Kuang Feng adoptó una expresión seria y, tomando una pose de batalla, grita:

-¡Técnica de la escuela Kuang Feng! "¡Mousha diluó!" (Asesinato con golpe bajo)- Y el pequeño anciano, lanza un veloz golpe con una fuerza inusitada a la boca del estómago del guerrero Z. Este se quedó sorprendido en el suelo, en posición fetal, lamentando haber dicho eso. Parece que era cierto, después de todo.

-Una regla básica no solo en el combate, sino en la vida misma, es el respeto. Y por respeto me refiero a nunca subestimar a tus oponentes, nunca sabes qué tipo de rival tienes, y cual es su fuerza. Es un golpe que apunta a una zona mas baja, pero decidí hacerlo en el estómago, como una lección. Lo lamento, pero no puedo enseñarte si no sabes algo tan básico como el respeto.-

De pronto, el guerrero Z tuvo un ataque de inspiración.

-¡Oh, qué pena! ¿Y ahora a quién le mostraré mi colección de chicas bonitas?-

El maestro paró el oido.

-¡Imagínese, maestro! ¡Las modelos de Miss mundo en traje de baño! ¡Mi colección de modelos internacionales toda para usted!-

-¿Sabes? Jeje...Estaba bromeando, no soy tan exigente...Si, podría enseñarte una o dos cositas...-

-¿Entonces me toma como su discípulo?- Pregunta, mientras pensaba para si mismo "Je, este sujeto y el maestro Roshi fueron cortados por la misma tijera"

-Claro, claro por supuesto. Te espero aquí mismo, mañana a las 8 en punto de la mañana. Allí comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento.-

Esa noche, Yamcha alquiló una habitación en un hotel. Le escribió a Puar y al maestro, contándoles que ya había llegado a destino, y todos los acontecimientos previos. No faltaba nada para el torneo de artes marciales que estaba a punto de comenzar en aquel pais. Por lo pronto, debía prepararse para volver al ruedo.

**6)Mente y cuerpo**

El guerrero Z llegó a la hora señalada al dojo. Luego de que Kuang Feng le indicara que entrenarían en el patio, Yamcha se dirige hacia allí. El anciano maestro estaba de pie.

-Bueno, muchacho. Comenzaremos tu entrenamiento, dividiéndolo en dos partes. El entrenamiento físico, y el mental.-

-¿El mental?- Preguntó Yamcha

-Así es. Es tan importante como el físico. Hasta el luchador mas fuerte, debe tener una mente fuerte, como parte de su preparación. Dime ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Que como me siento?-

-¡¿Eres sordo, o eres idiota!? ¡Te estoy preguntando cómo te sientes en este momento!

-Bien...Supongo...- Dijo este, dudoso, al ver las pocas pulgas de su maestro.

-Eso lo veremos. Lo primero que debes saber, es que la verdadera fuerza no viene de la capacidad corporal. Esa es una fuerza mínima, pero la verdadera fuerza viene del alma, y la voluntad de esta última. Te doy la oportunidad de refutar esta afirmación. Sólo tienes que darme un golpe.-

-Un golpe...-

-¡Vamos! ¡Golpeame! ¡Un solo golpe!-

Yamcha nunca había entrenado de esa forma. Era una especie de Yoga con algo de combate, pero ya se dijo a si mismo que no debía subestimar a un colega del maestro Roshi. Se disponía, entonces, a atacar.

-¡Allí voy! ¡ROGA FUFUKEN!- Y el golpe del colmillo del lobo entraba en escena. Aunque bastante lento, Kuang Feng iba de un lado a otro, como si no le molestara. De hecho, el lobo nunca pudo atraparlo, para frustración del guerrero Z. Al fatigarse, el maestro inicia el contraataque al asestar una serie de golpes y patadas al pobre Yamcha, que nada pudo hacer y luego, haciendo una llave de Judo, termina en el suelo.

-Tu potencial físico es bueno, a pesar de notar que hace tiempo no mantienes un combate real- Dijo Kuang Feng, sabiamente.

Yamcha no dijo nada.

-Vuelvo a preguntarte ¿De verdad estás bien?-

No, Yamcha no estaba bien. Ya se lo había dicho al maestro, a Krillin, y a Puar.

-¿Sabe qué? ¡No, no estoy nada bien! ¡No soy util en un combate! ¡Me he dejado estar tanto con mi preparacion que si hoy hay una amenza, no podría hacer nada! ¡Sólo soy una molestia para mis compañeros! ¡No los podría ayudar en nada! Yo... Yo...-

Pero Kuang Feng lo paró en seco.

-Kamesennin me contó todo. Me narró los hechos en donde estuviste. Desde aquellos torneos de artes marciales, hasta tus aventuras con ese tal Son Goku, incluida la amenaza del torneo de Cell.-

-¿Lo...Lo sabía desde un principio?-

-Hablé con el hace unos dias, antes de que tu vinieras aquí. Repito, tu fuerza es excelente para tratarse de un ser humano, pero tu mente y tu corazón no están tranquilos-

Yamcha de nuevo se quedó sin decir una palabra.

Prosigue el maestro:

-Sólo encontrando tu paz interior, encontrarás luz en tu camino. Ese viaje será el mas largo que harás en tu vida. Una vez que hayamos asegurado eso, empezaremos con el entrenamiento de combate ¿Te parece?-

-Si, estoy de acuerdo-

-Espérame aqui- Vuelve al interior del dojo. Y a su regreso, llevaba una taza con unas hojas, en lo que sería una especie de infusión similar al te.

-Esta infusión es una receta mia. Tienes que beberla. Tiene un efecto somnífero que relajará tu cuerpo, pero hará trabajar a tu mente.-

-¡Está bromeando! ¿Una siestecita es parte de mi entrenamiento?-

-¡Que lo bebas, dije!-

Ni modo. Yamcha se bebió el presunto té, y a los pocos segundos cayó rendido al suelo. De pronto, se encontraba en una especie de oscuridad profunda. ¿Era eso un sueño? ¿Un tunel? ¿Una visión? Cuando se hizo la luz, se encontraba en una plataforma. La plataforma que tan bien conocen el, goku, Krillin y los demas. La plataforma del torneo de artes marciales. Allí estaban sus adversarios...Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué era todo esto?

El luchador de Uranai Baba, el hombre momia, estaba frente a el. Se reía por lo bajo. A su lado, Vegeta estaba con...¿Nappa? ¿Era el Vegeta de antes? Parecía que sí, llevaba sus rastreadores y su viejo uniforme saiyajin.

-Te has dejado crecer el pelo, Yamcha- Dijo el hombre momia- No creo que haya crecido tu fuerza-

-Esta sabandija cree que puede hacerse mas fuerte. No si estamos nosotros- Dijo Vegeta, con malicia

-Un Saibaiman le dió problemas, no tiene oportunidad con un guerrero de verdad- Dijo Nappa, sonriendo de manera socarrona. Y atrás estaba... ¡¿CELL!?

-El Sokidan es una basura que no sirve para nada, no sé por que el doctor Gero se tomó la molestia de darme las células de semejante escoria- Dijo el monstruo.

Yamcha temblaba. De miedo y de furia. Se lanzó con el Roga Fufuken hacia todos ellos, sabiendo que tenía las de perder. Pero de pronto, cuando estaba por concretar el ataque, despierta en el interior del dojo. Estaba en vuelto en una manta en una pequeña cama improvisada. Estaba pálido y sudoroso.

-Despertaste- Le dijo Kuang Feng, que estaba sentado en pose de Yoga. -Lo mas probable es que hayas tenido una vision de los fantasmas de tu pasado.

-Si...Así fué- Afirmó Yamcha.

-De eso se trata. Si no olvidas todos esos aspectos negativos de tu pasado, no podrás mirar hacia adelante. No digo borrar los recuerdos, es imposible. Superarlo, lo que pasó pasó y no tiene mas remedio. Y si no tiene mas remedio, no tiene sentido seguir preocupado o pensar en eso tan seguido. El equilibrio es el perfecto estado de agua calmada. Que ese sea nuestro modelo. Tranquilo en el interior, sin disturbios en la superficie. Vamos a añadir una hora de meditación diaria a nuestros ejercicios- Concluyó Kuang Feng. Así, Yamcha pasó los dias posteriores entrenando su mente para empezar la rutina, luego seguía probando estilos de lucha diferentes, para luego terminar con la meditación. En el medio, tuvo la oportunidad de pulir y potenciar sus mejores técnicas, el Roga Fufuken, el Sokidan y, por supuesto, mejorar el Kame Hame Ha. El torneo de artes marciales se acercaba ya, estaba solo a un puñado de dias para esta nueva aventura en el mundo del combate.


	6. El torneo de las artes marciales

**7)El torneo de artes marciales**

Luego de algunos dias intensivos, donde su mente hizo ejercicios de relajación a la manera de su maestro, y su cuerpo fué exigido a las pruebas mas duras incluido una pelea mas contra su nuevo mentor, llegó la hora señalada: La hora de ir hacia el torneo de artes marciales, a comprobar los resultados de su nueva fuerza. El lugar del campeonato era similar al que había concurrido con Goku y los demás, pero quizás un poco mas grande. Luego de inscribirse en la entrada, el delgado y anciano maestro le dijo que iba a buscar un lugar en las gradas. Pero no había dado dos pasos que tres presencias muy desagradables les cortaban el paso. Los dos altos y habilidosos peleadores que conoció en su camino hacia el dojo, los odiosos Deshi y Song, con su ya conocido uniforme verde, mangas amarillas y el aún mas detestable Kanji de la grulla. Y el hombre que estaba en el medio era...

-Vaya, vaya vaya. No puedo creer lo bajo que ha caido el honorable Kuang Feng al entrenar la resaca del decrépito de Kamesennin. Bueno, tampoco me sorprende. Eran tonto y retonto estorbando a Mutaito...-

El viejo Tsuru estaba de vuelta. A diferencia de Roshi, que se mantuvo a lo largo de los años, el maestro de la refundada escuela Grulla estaba mas envejecido que nunca. Mostraba una flacura senil alarmante, y se apoyaba en un bastón. Su carácter podrido no se había modificado absolutamente para nada.

-¡Pero si es el viejo Tsuru! ¡Mirate cómo estás! ¡La consecuencia de vivir como has vivido te está pasando una factura! ¿No?- Comentó Kuang Feng, tranquilamente.

-Tsuru... Viejo desagradable... Me sorprende que sigas vivo aunque por poco ¿No te hubiera gustado terminar con piezas metálicas como tu oxidado hermano Tao Pai Pai?- Comentó Yamcha, furioso

-Tu cállate, maldito debilucho- Contestó Tsuru, con rabia- No pudiste derrotar a Ten Shin Han, no tienes ninguna oportunidad con mis dos discípulos mas avanzados. Has venido aquí para ser vencido en octavos...si es que no te encuentras antes con Deshi o Song- Y el trio se retira altaneramente, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de inscripción.

-Mierda, esos bandidos me las pagarán-

-No te alteres, Yamcha, recuerda todas mis enseñanzas-le dijo Kuang Feng, escuetamente- Ven, vamos a comer algo. Mañana va a ser el dia.-

En el acto inaugural, el anunciador les dio la bienvenida a los luchadores del torneo. Explicó la reglas del mismo, y el guerrero Z encontró algunas diferencias con respecto del torneo que solía concurrir cuando era joven. Para empezar, los luchadores pueden combatir en pareja contra uno (Buena noticia para Deshi y Song), o pueden ser grupales, si sus contrincantes también se anotaron por parejas. Otra regla nueva para Yamcha, es el uso de armas, siempre y cuando no sean lo bastante mortales para acabar con la vida de su adversario. En el medio, aparte de los dos odiosos luchadores , registró un par que aparentaban ser bastante duros; entre ellos, un muchacho de ropa camuflada, un hombre con rasgos de tigre y un traje de tae kwon do, una criatura antropomorfa parecida a un lobo y un practicante de lucha libre. Todo estaba, aparentemente, preparado para ser un torneo maz feroz que el que el conocía. Pero ya estaba emocionado. Al otro dia, empezará a combatir en las preliminares, antes de ingresar entre los ocho mejores. Recordaba los dias de entrenamiento previos. Era tan exigente como ya le habían comentado. Y eso que ha sabido tener duros entrenamientos en el pasado,. Pero para alguien en la situación del guerrero Z, que si bien seguía dedicado al deporte abandonó el combate, era como volver a empezar. Su mente y su cuerpo ya estaban preparados.

La mañana siguiente, el lugar estaba lleno de luchadores de todo tipo. Al cabo de un rato, se realiza el sorteo de cada grupo, idéntico al torneo del que solía participar. El anunciador lo presenta:

-El siguiente combate será entre el participante Yamcha y el participante Tim- Divisó rápidamente el hombre de ropa camuflada que había visto a lo lejos el dia anterior. Era grandote, de cabello corto y mirada recia. Obviamente, era o fué alguna vez un soldado. El monigote se acerca y le dice:

-Tranquilo, sólo pasarás unos meses tomando sopa de a sorbos, porque te voy a destrozar los dientes a fuerza de golpes- Tenía acento de norteamericano.

-¿Si? Pues viniendo de alguien como tu, considérate afortunado si puedes arañarme.-

En medio, no prestó atención a los demás anuncios de combate, hasta que oyó:

-La próxima pelea será pelea entre dobles, entre los participante Deshi y Song y los participantes Chang y Li.- Los discípulos de Tsuru tenían que enfrentarse a dos monjes shaolin de mal aspecto. Al cabo de un rato, quedaron definidos los cruces eliminatorios del torneo. Yamcha había quedado entre los primeros bloques, mientras Deshi y Song habían quedado entre los últimos, no habría de enfrentarlos hasta los ocho mejores, porque sabía que allí estarían los dos villanos.

Llega el momento de dar inicio a los combates. Cuando le toca al guerrero Z, se sube a la plataforma en seguida, lo mismo hace Tim. Luego de sacarse chispas por un breve momento, se da inicio a la pelea. El monigote tomó la iniciativa, al lanzarse violentamente a puño limpio sobre Yamcha. Este, con la tranquilidad de quien se aburre, se mueve de aquí para allá sobre la extensa plataforma, sin ser tocado por su adversario.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Soy demasiado debilucho para ti! ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Enfurecido como un toro, el luchador se lanza con todo su cuerpo sobre el guerrero Z, golpeando, pateando, embistiendo con su brutal cuerpo de soldado curtido por la guerra. Al aburrirse por completo, Yamcha le lanza una onda de ki, y sin tocarlo físicamente, lanza a Tim afuera de la plataforma.

-¡Y el ganador de este combate es el participante Yamcha!

Algo le decía que este torneo recién iba a empezar para el en las últimas instancias. Aún así, se sentía satisfecho con el entrenamiento recibido por Kuang Feng. Recordaba, entonces, desde aquellas noches de lluvia donde, agotado, seguía trabajando para agilizar sus movimientos y recuperar su fuerza. O aquellas tardes de meditación, donde su maestro, por ejemplo, citaba:

"El principio de la meditación es el conocimiento de uno mismo

Y esto significa darse cuenta de todo movimiento; del pensar y del sentir.

Eso nos permitirá ser mas eficaces en nuestras actividades cotidianas. Recuerda; no hay camino para la paz, la paz es el camino y esto es la ruta..."

Con esta serie de premisas, Yamcha esperaba por su siguiente oponente. Al cabo de un rato, era el turno de Deshi y Song contra los monjes Shaolin. Al comenzar el combate, los monjes quedaron rezagados, dejando que los villanos tomen la iniciativa, pero estos los atacaron con una técnica desagradable: el dodonpa, con el que hieren a sus contrincantes cada uno, y los arrojan de la plataforma haciendo un combo de golpes y patadas similares al Sanshou. Era evidente que estos muchachos eran muy entendidos de las artes marciales. Los discípulos de Tsuru pasaban a la siguiente instancia. El último combate de la primera ronda implicaba a una luchadora. Yamcha se sorprendió mucho al ver de quién se trataba. Lucía un traje de artes marciales blanco, con una faja violeta que tan bien combinaba con su cabello.

-Lan Xiang- Dijo el guerrero Z, absolutamente sorprendido. La orquídea del combate, al parecer, había cambiado su opinión y había decidido acudir al torneo, para pesar de Deshi y Song, quienes la miraban de manera malintencionada. La joven luchadora tenía que medirse ante una dupla integrada por un tigre antropomorfo y un karateca. Al comenzar el combate, ambos luchadores comenzaron a rodearla, uno se puso adelante y el otro atrás de Lan Xiang, pero ella los evade con facilidad, haciendo que estos choquen entre sí, y la chica contraataque. Encara a uno, que la ataca, ella bloquea, golpea a la altura del estomago, lo derriba, y cuando el otro luchador se acercaba, la joven experta le lanza el rival que tenía encima con tanta fuerza, que termina sacando a ambos de la plataforma.

-¡La ganadora de este combate, es la participante Lan Xiang!- Ella sola pudo contra dos rivales. Sin duda iba a llegar lejos en el torneo. Yamcha no dudó en acercarse.

-¡Oye, Lan!- Exclamó. La sonrisa de la aludida se encendió.

-¡Yamcha! ¡Es un gusto volver a verte!-

-¿No que no ibas a participar?- Le preguntó

-Luego de escucharte hablar de que irías a entrenar con Kuang Feng, y hablabas de tus deseos de volver a pelear y volver a ser fuerte, y superarte dia tras dia, me has dejado algo en que pensar, y modifiqué mi opinon. Asi que ya ves, aquí estoy.-

Yamcha se puso colorado al oir que el la había inspirado.

-¿Quieres ver el resto de los combates conmigo? ¡Al menos hasta que nos toquen nuestras respectivas peleas!-

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijo la chica, y bajó la voz, hacia un tono confidencial -Oye, los delincuentes de la otra vez están aquí...-

-Si, lo sé, pero no por mucho... Espera a que me toque enfrentarlos. Es seguro que llegarán a los ocho mejores, y allí los eliminaré.-

-Sé que lo harás, Yamcha. Me muero por ver todo lo que has progresado en este tiempo-

El guerrero Z se puso aún mas colorado. El torneo se fué desarrollando rápidamente. Ninguno de los adversarios que enfrentaron después, a lo largo de esa fase, resultó ser un desafio verdadero. Yamcha los vencía con un golpe u onda de ki, mientras que Lan era muy superior a sus muchos contrincantes, era una máquina luchadora. Habíamos dicho que Yamcha no enfrentaría ni a Deshi ni a Song. Por fortuna, a la joven combatiente tampoco le tocó enfrentarlos en su llave.


	7. Capitulos 8 y 9

**8)Las últimas instancias del torneo**

Faltaba un último combate para definir los cruces de la ronda final . A pesar de la regla de que podían pelear de a dos, las duplas contaban como solo un luchador. Deshi y Song acabaron fácilmente con un adversario que les había tocado, para malestar de Yamcha y Lan Xiang. Así, el sorteo se hizo inmediatamente:

-Bien, damas y caballeros, vamos a comenzar el sorteo de los ocho mejores del torneo a continuación- Dijo el anunciador a los presentes. - El primero en participar será el participante Yamcha contra el participante Young.- Yamcha vió que su contrincante era un luchador coreano de taekwondo de cinturón negro, aunque muy jovencito. Estaba asombrado por la cantidad de peleadores que habían venido de todo el mundo. A este luchador lo había visto un par de peleas antes del sorteo, y no le parecía un mal luchador. Sin embargo, se tenía confianza para derrotarlo cueste lo que le cueste.

-El segundo combate será entre el participante Shin y el participante Park- Yamcha vió que el que se llamaba Shin estaba cerca de el. No sabía porqué, pero sentía un ki amistoso en el, como si lo conociera de hace muchos años. No lo sabía porque el susodicho llevaba un traje con una capucha negra y no podía ver su cara, solo una inexpresiva boca, pero el guerrero Z creía conocerlo. Shin¿ Quién podía ser? Bueno, si se encontraban en la próxima instancia, podría saberlo.

-La siguiente pelea será grupal, será entre los participantes Deshi y Song, y los participantes Yin y Yan- A los discípulos de Tsuru ya los conocía, en cambio a Yin y Yan no les había prestado atención en la pronda preliminar. Uno lucía un traje de Kung Fu de color negro con una faja blanca, mientras el otro era blanco con una faja negra. Eran hermanos gemelos, y no tenían buen aspecto para Yamcha, seguramente serían eliminados facilmente por los dos malandrines de la escuela Grulla.

-La última pelea de los ocho mejores será entre la participante Lan Xiang y la participante Trang- A la bella amiga del guerrero Z le tocaba pelear frente a otra chica, en este caso a una luchadora que debía tener la misma edad, aunque desconocía cómo luchaba.- Bien, los combates ya definidos se darán mañana a las diez en punto de la mañana. Descancen y recuperen sus energías para entonces- Terminaba el anunciador.

Fué recién ahí, cuando Yamcha decidió hablar con Lan nuevamente.

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo por ahí?-

-¡Claro!-

Esa noche fueron a cenar a un restaurante cercano.

-¿Y, qué tal los cruces?-

-No me puedo quejar, creí que me tocaría pelear contigo- Ambos rieron- Mi rival es una kenpoka habilidosa, la vi en el combate previo al sorteo...Creo que es una celebridad, estudió en el Kosho Ryu Kenpo, o algo así, no estoy segura... ¿Y qué hay de ti?-

-Bueno, el mio es un buen rival, pero si ya llegué hasta aquí, puedo seguir avanzando-

-¡Esa es la actitud!- Exclamó Lan Xiang, y siguieron comiendo. Se miraban el uno al otro un buen rato.

-Oye, es casi un hecho de que estos dos delincuentes le ganen a esos hermanos mellizos- Comentó Yamcha- Cuando pases, porque es seguro que pasarás de ronda, tendrás que enfrentártelos. ¿Cómo los dejaron participar, a pesar de las cosas que han hecho? Han saqueado, robado, han causado destrozos...-

-No te preocupes, no saldrán impunes de aquí...-

-Esos muchachos de blanco y negro se veían algo pálidos, no sé como aguantarán el poderío de sus rivales...-

Lan había terminado de comer hacía un buen rato. Mientras Yamcha hablaba, ella miraba su plato, como pensando en algo. De pronto, se levantó, dejó unos billetes en la mesa, y dijo:

-Oye ¿Sabes? Me acordé de algo que debía hacer, aquí te dejo mi parte por la comida. No te preocupes, cuando termine el torneo, tendremos otra cita. ¡Nos vemos!-

"¿Fué algo que dije?" Dijo Yamcha, confundido y sorprendido por la abrupta salida de su compañera. Pero se sintió aliviado cuando le dijo de que tendrían otra cita. Realmente era mejor con las mujeres que con las peleas. Aunque justo en ese momento, su mente pasó de estar hablando con una bella luchadora a lo que sería la pelea del dia siguiente. Y así, su ansiedad creció. De pronto, Kuang Feng entró, como buscando a alguien.

-¡Jovencito! ¿Aún levantado? ¡Vamos, tienes una pelea que ganar mañana!-

-S...Si, señor- Dijo Yamcha, apresurándose para pagar la cuenta. Su maestro era parecido a Roshi, pero mas estricto.

** 9) 1era pelea: Yamcha vs Young**

Llegó el dia de las rondas finales. El lugar estaba caldeado. Kuang Feng había conseguido un lugar de privilegio para ver el torneo, no así Tsuru, el prestigio de ambos era muy diferente entonces. Salen los rivales a la plataforma.

-¡Con ustedes, representando a la escuela Tortuga, Yamcha!- Una lluvia de vítores caian sobre el.

-¡Y de este lado, de la escuela Hinari, el participante Young!- El chico entraba en escena. Estaba pálido. Parecía nervioso. Yamcha trató de animarlo.

-Oye, no te pongas así, que será peor. Mejor trata de relajarte. Está todo bien- El joven le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Ambos luchadores adoptan sus respectivas poses. En eso, Yamcha notó que el uniforme del chico tenía seis palabras escritas: "Cortesía", "Integridad" Perseverancia" "Autocontrol" y "Espíritu indomable"

-¡Comiencen!- Decía el anunciador, ante el barullo del público

-¡Vamos Yamcha!. Gritaba Lan desde un costado-

-Aquí voy- Dijo el guerrero Z y se abalanzó sobre su rival, que lo esquivó por poco. Temblaba como gelatina. Yamcha volvió a la carga ante su pasivo rival. Casi no se movía. Esto no funcionaba. Yamcha no iba con todas sus fuerzas, porque su rival tampoco hacía lo propio. De fondo se escucha un grito:

-¡Vamos, Young! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Para qué crees que financié tu estadía en la escuela? ¡No me hagas creer que fué un error, aunque así haya sido!

Un hombre severo, de aspecto dictatorial, le gritaba de no muy buenas maneras al chico que el lobo solitario tenía enfrente.

-Oye ¿Ese de allí es tu padre?- El chico asintió con la cabeza. Yamcha entonces se acerca al muchacho y le pone una mano en el hombro.

-No dejes que ese hombre te presione. Después de todo, si eres cinturón negro, debes ser un experto luchador. Tranquilo. Esto lo haces por tí...-

-¡No, no es así!- Exclamó, de pronto Young, y Yamcha se calló: - Mi padre es un adicto recuperado. A nuestra familia la arruino con sus vicios tanto de alcohol como del juego. Cuando surgió lo del torneo, no dudó ni un segundo en meterme a mi, el mayor de cinco hermanos, en la escuela Hinari, si hasta pagó mi estudio, como una "inversión" para ganar el torneo, convirtiéndome a mi en cinturón negro. Y ahora... y ahora...-

Yamcha lo escuchaba atentamente, y le dijo:

-Insisto. No creo que estés aquí por error. Estás entre los ocho mejores ¿no? Creo que puedes dar lo mejor de ti en este combate, sin importar lo que ese hombre piense de ti. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, después del torneo ¿Quieres? Sólo hazlo por los cinco principios de la filosofía del tae kwon do que tienes en tu uniforme- Y le sonríe. Young volvió a sonreir.

-Mu... ¡Muchas gracias!-

-¿Entonces? ¿Le damos una buena pelea al público?-

-¡SI!-

-¡Ven a mi, entonces!-

El muchacho cambió rotundamente. Sorprendió a Yamcha con un Ap chagui (Patada frontal de percusión) para luego seguir golpeándolo con técnicas de puño rectílíneo, Baro y Bandae Jirugi. Cuando Yamcha quiso contestar, Young lo ataca con una patada en arco con giro en 180 grados que le da en la cara y lo derriba unos metros hacia atrás. Nada que ver con el chico nervioso de antes. Esta haciendo valer su cinturón. La gente aplaudia, vitoreaba, tiraba para uno u otro lado. Ese era el camino. Entonces Yamcha decide adoptar la técnica del colmillo del lobo.

-¡NEO ROGA FUFUKEN!- Gritaba, y se lanzó. El lobo había cambiado. Era un lobo que había mejorado su velocidad, su agilidad y su potencia, haciendo que a la velocidad de la luz, atacara con sus garras y derribe a Young, que no lo vió venir y cae al borde de la plataforma, antes de levantarse. Yamcha fué a la carga, pero el joven bloquea el segundo ataque con un Are Makki, usando los ante brazos para defenderse y pasar al contrataque con una patada descendente y con un puñetazo limpio, frenar al lobo y que este caiga hacia atrás. El chico avanzaba, y el aprendiz de Kuang Feng se levantaba.

-Je...Ahora es otra cosa. Realmente eres bueno...-

-Usted tampoco lo hace nada mal- Dijo Young, tomando mas confianza, y volvió tomar ventaja. Con un Me chumok (Golpe Martillo) primero y luego con un Yop Chagui (Patada lateral), Yamcha es golpeado y termina en la otra punta de la plataforma, antes del borde. Se sentía muy feliz de volver al combate, y realmente se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Pero no quería mostrar toda su fuerza, por otro lado, para no mostrarselo, ni a Deshi ni a Song lo mucho que había cambiando. No antes de enfrentarse a ellos. Asi que decidió terminar todo con un último ataque.

-Me divertí mucho peleando contigo Young. Mi promesa de ayudarte con algunas técnicas sigue en pie. Pero ahora, necesito ganar este torneo.- Y acto seguido, se lanzó hacia el con otro Roga Fufuken, pero con mucha mas velocidad y fuerza, donde le conectó algunos golpes con los movimientos del lobo y cuando su rival pudo bloquearlo con una patada, Yamcha cambia su postura, moviendo sus manos en el aire, antes de gritar: ¡FENNU ZHI GUANG! (Furia de la luz) y su puño se transformó en un haz de luz, y a la velocidad de la misma, logra golpearlo de tal manera que sale despedido hacia la pared de la grada y queda fuera de la plataforma. Kuang Feng sonreía satisfecho. Era una técnica que le enseñó. Constaba en encontrar su propia luz interior, canalizar su ki en esa luz interior para luego exteriorizarla sobre el puño y arrojarlo en ese golpe. Un ataque a la velocidad de la luz y con gran fuerza. El público estaba asombrado. Deshi y Song no podían creerlo. Lan miraba fascinada.

-¡Y el ganador de este combate es el participante Yamcha!-

Lo había logrado. Había logrado pasar a la siguiente instancia, algo totalmente nuevo para el, ya que en los torneos anteriores, por una u otra razón no lo había logrado. Tsuru miraba con reprobación:

-¡Suerte de principiantes!-

Cuando Young se recuperaba, Yamcha le extendió su mano.

-Peleaste muy bien. Te felicito. Sigue así.-

Por desgracia, el hombre con la cara roja por el alcohol, no compartía la opinión del guerrero Z.

-¡Pendejo de mierda! ¿Cómo te atrevés a tirar todo el trabajo que me costó a la basura? ¡No valoras el esfuerzo que hice para financiarte!-

Pero lo que el padre no se esperaba nunca, fué que su propio hijo le diera un Tsirugi (golpe que penetra) mientras que su nuevo amigo, con un poco de su ki también lo mandó lejos hasta dejar al borrachín totalmente inconsciente contra una pared.

-Cuando se despierte, le diremos unas cuantas cosas. Debe aprender algunas valiosas lecciones. Valorar a su familia es una, luego que no todo es cuestión de dinero, y tercero que el Tae Kwon Do es un arte marcial hermoso, donde uno de sus principios es la cortesía, y el otro es la integridad moral que su hijo tiene y no el.- Comentó Yamcha.

-No podría estar mas de acuerdo, querido Yamcha- Dijo alguien, y el guerrero Z se dió vuelta. Shin, el hombre de capucha negra se dirigía hacia el. Grande fué su sorpresa al ver que Shin, quien tenía que pelear a continuación, se sacaba la capucha y develaba su verdadera cara ante el. Con razón le era familiar su ki. Claro, el hombre de traje y capucha negra era calvo, con un tercer ojo y de la nada apareció un niño palido a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás, amigo? ¡Has progresado muchísimo! ¡Pelearon muy bien!-

-Ten Shin Han...Chaoz...- Comentaba Yamcha, absolutamente sorprendido. Algo le decía que iba a enterarse de algunas cuantas cosas.


	8. Caps 10 y 11

**10) 2da pelea: (Ten) Shin (Han) Vs Park**

**-**¡Bien, la segunda pelea de las finales comenzará dentro de una hora!-

El guerrero z estaba sorprendido. Nunca hubiera esperado que uno de sus amigos acudiría a un torneo en china. Aunque pensándolo en frío, tampoco era algo tan descabellado, habiendo discípulos de su antigua escuela ¿Porqué no iba a haber un ex Grulla también?

-Se qué te sorprende verme aquí, en especial por que hace tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿Verdad?- Dijo Ten

-Tienes razón, hace tiempo, ya. Pero dime ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Porqué has venido, y porqué has venido hasta aquí encapuchado sin mostrarte? ¿Qué estás planeando?-

-Ja ja ja ja, son muchas preguntas, pero te contestaré de a poco, Yamcha; me he ido lejos a entrenar con Chaoz luego del Cell game, y aunque haya intervenido brevemente contra buu en vano, no he perdido de vista mi objetivo, el de abrir mi propio dojo y entrenar a los mejores luchadores de mi región, hacia eso me arrojé cuando me enteré que el viejo Tsuru había vuelto a las andadas, según los rumores que me habían llegado. Había oido que había reclutado a dos rufianes con habilidades para pelear, pero no lo creí hasta que llegaron hasta mi dojo, no tenía mas que unos dias de haberse fundado, y sin embargo, los muy bastardos tuvieron el tupé de tirarlo abajo... Yo estaba fuera por otros asuntos, pero al volver, los discípulos que tenía me contaron todo, muy malheridos, todos. Ese día jure vengarme como sea, volví a levantar mi dojo y al poco tiempo, me entero del torneo de artes marciales aquí en China, y que esos malditos vendrían. No lo dudé ni un minuto, Chaoz decidió acompañarme, y aquí estamos... Con que son esos que vienen aquí ¿Verdad? Uno mas repugnante que el otro. -

Song, el de las facciones pequeñas, comentaba con sorna, a medida que se acercaba.

-Con que tienes el descaro de venir aquí, a hacer el rídículo, Ten Shin Han-

-Por nosotros está bien, solo ruega que no te toque enfrentarnos a nosotros, te devolveremos todo el sufrimiento que le has causado al noble Tsuru- contestó Deshi, el virtuoso.

-Ustedes pagarán por lo que hicieron en mi dojo, malditos- Contestó el guerrero Z, quien sino hubiese sido agarrado por Yamcha y por Lan, que se sumaba a la conversación, se hubiera lanzado sobre ellos

-Ya basta, señores, guarden sus energías para sus respectivos combates- Los frenó el anunciador, con severidad, cortando por lo sano todo el altercado que estaba surgiendo adelante de todos. Yamcha, Lan, Ten y Chaoz se fueron por un lado, los discípulos de Tsuru por el otro, rumiando su venganza contra Ten.

-Es verdad, antes tengo que enfrentarme a mi rival- Dijo Ten, mas tranquilo.

-Pues por lo que he visto, no lo tendrás facil- Le dijo Lan, luego de hacer las formalidades – He visto a Park en acción en la ronda preliminar, y es un kenpoka muy habilidoso-

-Yo también lo he visto, Lan, pero descuida- Comentó Yamcha- Conozco a Ten como a la palma de mi mano, y se que lo hará muy bien-

Al cabo de un rato, vuelve a hablar el anunciador.

-¡Bien, damas y caballeros, se viene la segunda pelea de las finales! ¡El participante Shin (Así se anotó Ten Shin Han en el torneo, para no develar tan pronto su identidad) vs el participante Park!

El adversario de Ten era un muchacho no mucho mas grande que el que le había tocado a Yamcha, mucho mas decidido y ya estaba preparado para el combate. Luego de las formalidades, se anuncia:

-¡Que comience el combate!-

Park toma la iniciativa golpeando agresivamente, bloqueándole a Ten sus golpes, y haciéndolo retroceder de a poco.

Tsuru miraba enfurecido. "Perderás este combate, este y todos los de tu vida, por traidor. Veo que trajiste a tu condenado compañero Chaoz. Si que me las pagarán, ustedes, y el del uniforme de Roshi lo mismo..." Deshi y Song miraban socarronamente. Los otros participantes miraban en silencio. La rival de Lan, y los rivales de los alumnos de Tsuru no decían nada ni se expresaban pos de ninguno de los luchadores. Ten Shin Han intentaba, pero Park llevaba la ventaja. Es decir, si fuera por puntos como se diría en lenguaje de Boxeo, Park sacaba ventaja sobre el guerrero Z. Yamcha estaba tranquilo, sabía lo que Ten hacía.

-Sólo está evaluando a su oponente- Dijo.

-¿Ah si?- Preguntó Lan-

-Por supuesto- Acotó Chaoz- Ten está midiendo los movimientos de su rival, y espera el momento justo para hacer el contra ataque.-

Y el momento llegó. De pronto, Ten Shin Han comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo grande, como si quisiera sacar algo de su interior.

-¿El está...?- Comenzó Yamcha

-Así es- Confirmó Chaoz- La técnica de la multiforma-

-¿La qué?- Preguntó Lan

Ten, entonces, se había multiplicado. Todos estaban asombrados, excepto Tsuru. Lan Xiang no entendía nada. Park quedó conmocionado ante lo que estaba viendo. Los cuatro Ten Shin Han aprovecharon esos segundos de conmoción para empezar a golpearlo, uno por abajo, otro por el medio y los otros dos de costado. Pero Park no había llegado para perder rápido, asi que decidió bloquear al que tenía mas cerca, tomarlo y derribarlo hacia un segundo Ten. Ya quedaban dos y ahí nomas hizo bloqueo, golpe inmediato y lo mismo, haciendo que los cuatro Ten vuelvan a ser uno. Park era un luchador muy resistente. Tal vez por eso es que Ten Shin Han decide terminar rápido su pelea usando su técnica del puño ametrallador, golpeando con suma velocidad al joven luchador y haciendo que este caiga fuera de la plataforma, sin la posibilidad de responder. Ten había ganado su combate, aunque con algo de dificultad.

-Increible ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?- Preguntó Lan

-¡Asombroso, amigo!- Dijo Yamcha

-¡Impresionante como siempre, Ten!- Acotó el pequeño Chaoz. Por desgracia, Deshi y Song no estaban tan de acuerdo.

-Bah, le ha ganado a un amateur. Espera a que nos enfrentemos. Ya verás.-

Kuang Feng pensaba, satisfecho. "Asi que ese es Ten Shin Han. Kamesennin me habló de el, tiene una técnica impecable tal como había contado".

Luego de felicitar al derrotado contrincante, se dirige a sus amigos.

-Bueno, Yamcha, parece que nos volveremos a enfrentar-

-¡Eso es! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!-

Hasta el momento, el torneo transcurría sin mayores novedades. Lan Xiang, quien no paraba de procesar todo lo que había visto, entre el estilo de lucha de su amigo Yamcha y lo que exhibió Ten Shin Han, ya tenía demasiado en qué pensar, mientras esperaba su turno para pelear.

**11) 3era Pelea: Deshi y Song vs Ying y Yang**

**-**¡Bien, la siguiente pelea se dará dentro de una hora!- Se anunciaba.

-Oye, Yamcha- Le preguntaba Ten, inquieto. -¿Sientes esos dos ki tan oscuros?

-Si, los he sentido desde que entré en el torneo. Mierda, no creí que esos dos sujetos tuvieran ese poder. Demasiado alto, para ser discípulos de Tsuru...-

-¿Te refieres a esos dos rufianes?- Preguntaba Ten, extrañado- Llámame loco, pero me da la sensación que los ki de los que te hablo no pertenecen a esos dos...-

Yamcha lo miraba.

-¿Estás diciendo que aparte de esos dos, hay otras dos presencias oscuras?-

-Eso me temo.-

-¿Pero quién puede ser? Sólo queda mi amiga Lan, su rival que es otra chica... Y los dos rivales de Deshi y Song...Pero sólo míralos... Yo sólo veo dos inocentes luchadores gemelos chinos de cabello corto y trajes de kung fu blanco y negro con fajas opuestas, no irradian maldad. Aunque sí se ven muy pálidos, hay que decirlo ¿Estarán bien?-

-Yo tampoco creo que sean ellos los de ese ki malvado. Tal vez si sean los discípulos de Tsuru. Tampoco creo que las presencias estén entre el público. ¿Chaoz, tu qué opinas?-

-Lo mismo que ustedes, Ten-

Los guerreros Z se planteaban una nueva incógnita y el misterio los rodeaba. Creían que si Goku, Vegeta, o Piccolo estuvieran alli, sabrían un poco mejor de dónde venían esos ki que tanto los inquietaba. Pero decidieron dejar ese asunto para después del torneo, y se pusieron a hablar de otros asuntos.

-Oye, Yamcha ¿Cómo están los demás?-

-Ah, eso... Bien, Goku está entrenando con Kaio Sama, Gohan está con sus estudios en el medio, Krillin empieza a trabajar dentro de poco, y a Piccolo no lo he visto. -

-¿No crees que ha sido interesante este torneo, con reglas diferentes a los que conocemos?-

-¡Ya lo creo! Aunque no entiendo bien qué pasaría si de ambos luchadores sólo cae uno...Digo, de las luchas de a dos...-

-Y quedaría el otro participante únicamente, Yamcha- Acotó Chaoz

En eso, Yamcha se acerca un poco mas a Lan Xiang que lucía inquieta, parecía que estaba pensando en algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Lan? ¿Te preocupa algo?-

La aludida estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿Mh? ¡No, no es nada!-

-Sabes que si esos dos rufianes te hicieron algo, o te dijeron algo puedes decírmelo, los pondré en su lugar aunque me descalifiquen...-

La joven luchadora se ruborizó, pero Yamcha no se dió cuenta, porque su maestro entraba en escena.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, me parece que tenía que venir a saludar a mi alumno y sus amigos, que pelearon excelentemente hasta aquí.-

-Gracias, maestro-

Kuang Feng no tardó en notar que Lan Xiang era muy bonita.

-Oye ¿Tu eres la amiga de Yamcha? ¡Es un gusto! ¡Yo soy el honorable Kuang Feng!-

-¡Es un placer para mi conocerlo, señor!- Dijo la chica.

-Luces tan bien como peleas ¿No quieres darle un besito a una respetada personalidad de las artes marciales?-

Semejante acto de frescura inquietó a Lan, quien atinó a pegarle una buena trompada, por sinverguenza.

-¡Bueno, la tercera pelea de las finales ya va a comenzar!- Dijo el anunciador, al cabo de un rato.

Los cuatro luchadores se suben al escenario. Deshi miraba a Yin, el luchador de traje blanco, y Song miraba a Yan, el de traje negro.

-¡COMIENCEN!-

Fué todo sorprendentemente tan rápido, que el ojo común no veía casi nada. La velocidad con que Deshi y Song se lanzaron a atacar era poco habitual. Pero menos habitual era ver cómo Yin y Yan, con ese aspecto tan debil y enfermo podían bloquear tan bien los ataques, casi a la misma velocidad con la que atacaban sus adversarios, hacían que fuera una pelea muy dificil de seguir.

-¡Esos dos no lo hacen nada mal!- Comentó Kuang Feng

-¡Tiene razón, maestro!- Acotó Yamcha. Lan trataba de seguir con la mirada la pelea, con absoluta concentración. Ten no se perdía ningun detalle. Lo mismo Chaoz.

Evidentemente, tanto Deshi como Song creían en terminar la pelea en tiempo record y se encontraron con una defensa ejemplar. No los pudieron hacer retroceder, sino que hasta ellos tuvieron que dar unos pasos atrás ante la muralla del duo.

-Vaya, los golpes normales no funcionarán con ellos- Comentó Deshi. Ni Yin ni Yan dijeron nada. Parecían fríos e inexpresivos.

-Pues vamos con algo mas elaborado, algo de lo que el viejo Tsuru nos ha enseñado y potenciado- Comentó Song, quien con un salto y una pirueta se sitúa a espaldas de sus rivales, mientras Deshi estaba delante de ellos.

Yamcha sabía lo que iban a hacer.

-No puede ser... Van a usar la misma técnica que hicieron contra mi...-

En efecto, Deshi se preparaba, cargando su ki con sus manos. Yin y Yan no hacían nada.

-¡Técnica secreta de la refundada escuela Grulla! LIE...- Pero una especie de rayo blanco lo derribó de un solo golpe y tiró a Deshi al piso. Era Yin, quien se movió tan rápido que nadie se dió cuenta a la primera.

-¡HIJO DE...!- Song no había acabado de insultar que sufrió lo mismo con un rayo negro. Yan lo golpeó en la boca del estómago y luego, junto con un Uppercut, lo lanza violentamente hacia arriba. Yan salta y con una patada acrobática lo devuelve al suelo, destrozando algunas baldosas de aquella amplia plataforma.

-¡Pero que rápidos que son!- Dijo Kuang Feng

-¡Y qué fuertes!- Acotó Ten Shin Han.- Las apariencias engañan... ¿Acaso ellos...?-

Deshi estaba furioso.

-GRRRRRRR... ¡GIGA DODONPA!- Lanzó la clásica técnica, amplificada, con un destello grotescamente violento hacia Yin. El pálido luchador de blanco se lo devolvió, gritando: "¡NENGLIANG JING!" (Espejo de energía) y el dodonpa se convierte en un destello de ki negro que salía de su mano e iba devuelto al discípulo de la escuela grulla, que iba tan rápido que logró esquivarlo a último momento, causando que el oscuro destello se estrelle en la grada y la gente se escape, entrando en pánico ante la destrucción de dicha grada. Tsuru era el que mas molesto estaba.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO!? ¿¡ESTÁN JUGANDO CON ESTE PAR DE DEBILUCHOS!? ¡MAS VALE QUE NO SE DEJEN PERDER, Y MENOS DELANTE DE TEN SHIN HAN!-

En su frustración, Deshi se lanza hacia Yin, pero no logró conectar ningún golpe. Encima, se come un rodillazo que lo hace trastabillar, y con otra patada es derribado hasta quedar casi al borde de salir de la plataforma. Los guerreros Z no podían creerlo.

-Mierda, me ganaron facilmente, y ahora están sufriendo con estos dos hermanos. China tiene unos luchadores realmente temibles.- Comentó Yamcha.

Song no la estaba pasando mejor. Yan lo había agarrado de los pelos y lo golpeaba deslealmente en el estómago hasta dejarlo nuevamente en el suelo. Se estaba levantando, pero no lograba reponerse. El cruel luchador de negro levantaba su mentón con el pie y, como si de un balón de futbol se tratara, lo patea con una fuerza tal que lo arrima hacia donde estaba su compañero tirado.

-¡Esto es increíble, amigos! ¡Los favoritos para llevarse el primer premio del torneo, los discípulos de Tsuru, de la escuela Grulla, están recibiendo una paliza brutal de parte de los debutantes Yin y Yan!

-Oye, hermano- Le dice Yin al susodicho- ¿Crees que debamos rematarlos con nuestras técnicas secretas?-

-¿Contra ellos?- Dice Yan- No. Mejor no, no valen la pena. Me interesan mas el luchador de naranja, o el calvo. (Yamcha y Ten Shin Han estornudan). Guardémoslas-

Yin aparte mira hacia la dirección donde estaba Lan, quien miraba todo con muchísima concentración.

-Y aparte está...-

-Ya lo sé. Pero sigamos como hasta ahora. Nada ni nadie va a entorpecer nuestros planes.-

-Entendido. Vamos a ganarles por desgaste.-

Por desgracia, Deshi y Song tenían otros planes para ellos.

-¡MALDITOS! ¡NI SIQUIERA ESTÁN PELEANDO CON TODO! ¡VAMOS, SONG! ¡VAMOS CON NUESTRA TERCERA TÉCNICA SECRETA!-

-¡SI!-

Deshi pega un salto, Song le pone el puño, haciendo de punto de apoyo. Deshi se eleva a los cielos y, apuntando a los duros mellizos con sus manos, grita:

-¡BIANDA ZHUIQIU ZHÉ! (Látigo perseguidor)- y dos potentes chorros de energía se desprendían de sus manos, como dos enorme látigos que iban hacia Yin y Yan, inmóviles en el suelo; Song tambien había apuntado con sus dos manos y sus destellos iban hacia ellos. Era una técnica doble. Una enorme explosión se dió en el lugar, dejando un enorme crater en la plataforma. No había rastros de los hermanos.

-¿Ganamos?- Preguntó Deshi, aún en el aire

-No, sólo atrasan lo inevitable- Dijo una voz detrás suyo. Yin le sonreía con sus pequeños ojos y, acto seguido, le conecta un fuerte golpe juntando sus manos y Deshi cae violentamente.

-¡DESHI!- Gritaba Song.

-¿Qué tal si te reunes con tu amigo?- Le dijo Yan, que estaba detrás y, tomándolo por las axilas lo levanta por el aire hacia atrás. Al final, Deshi impacta con Song, y en el choque, ambos terminan fuera de la plataforma. El público estaba anonadado. Tsuru estaba pálido. Los guerreros Z no lo podían creer. Hasta el locutor estaba pasmado.

-¡Lo...Los ganadores son Yin y Yan!-

Los luchadores de la escuela Grulla habían quedado totalmente inconscientes, tuvieron que retirarlos en camilla.


	9. Caps 12 y 13

**12) 4ta Pelea: Lan Xiang vs Trang **

-La siguiente pelea será entre las participantes Lan Xiang y la señorita Trang, dentro de una hora.

Pasaron algunos minutos desde la estupefacción de la mayoría, inclusive la de Tsuru, que se marchó lanzando improperios al aire. Nadie creía que dos luchadores en teoría novatos hubieran vencido fácilmente a los favoritos a quedarse con el torneo. Pero pasó. Los hermanos Yin y Yang, de origen desconocido, aunque por sus atuendos, son hábiles practicantes de Kung Fu Shaolin, entre otras variantes. Aun no se sabe qué tipo de técnicas especiales poseen ellos dos, y eso preocupaba tanto a Yamcha, como a Ten Shin Han.

-De modo que los dos Ki oscuros que hemos presenciado eran de esos dos sujetos.- Comentó Yamcha

-Si, lo que no sabemos es qué están haciendo en el torneo- Acotó Ten

-¿Trabajarán para alguien?- Dijo Yamcha, y añadió: -Deben estar buscando algo.-

-Si, pero si fueran delincuentes ¿No crees que simplemente robarían o tomarían por la fuerza aquello que están buscando?-

Los guerreros Z no paraban de crear hipótesis. Lan los escuchaba, nerviosa. Finalmente decide acercarse a Yamcha.

-Oye, Yamcha...-

-¿Si, Lan?-

-Escucha, tengo que decirte algo...-

-¡Puedes decírmelo despues! ¡Ahora es importante que vayas a la plataforma, se va a hacer la hora! ¡Quiero que des tu mejor esfuerzo! ¿Quién sabe? ¡Puede que nos veamos en la final!- Comentó el guerrero Z con sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

Lan, nuevamente ruborizada, insitió:

-Si, pero oye, es import...-

-¡Señorita Lan Xiang, se ruega que acuda a la plataforma inmediatamente, por favor!- Sonaba la voz del anunciador en los parlantes

-¡Vamos, Lan! ¡Podrás decirme lo que quieras después! ¡Ahora, lo primero es el combate!-

En un costado, Yin y Yan escuchaban todo el diálogo, mirando curiosamente.

-¿Es ella, no?- Comentó Yin

-Casi seguro que si- Comentó Yan -Es casi seguro que es ella, y es muy probable que en la enfrentemos en la siguiente ronda-

-Entonces, primero le damos la paliza de su vida...-

-Y luego le hacemos algunas preguntas, je je...-

La contrincante de Lan ya estaba en el escenario. Era claro que ya era casi tan célebre como la escuela Grulla, pues tenía a sus admiradores aclamando por ella. Pero Lan no se quedaba atrás, y contaba con el apoyo de los guerreros Z, que miraban todo desde un costado. La hábil luchadora pensaba "No lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, si no es necesario. No pienso mostrarles a ellos toda mi fuerza..."

-¡Que empiece el combate!-

Trang era tan buena como su fama indicaba. Tomó la ventaja en el comienzo del combate, a fuerza de puro kenpo, logró hacer retroceder a Lan, que sólo podía bloquear e ir hacia atrás,

-¿Qué le pasa a Lan?- Preguntaba Ten Shin Han- Por lo que la he visto en las instancias anteriores, siempre tomaba ella la iniciativa.-

-Es verdad- Acotó Yamcha- No está peleando con toda su fuerza, es como si se estuviera conteniendo... ¿Pero porqué?-

-A decir verdad, la señorita Trang es una peleadora excepcional- Comentó Kuang Feng- La he visto en otros torneos de este estilo, de los que ha salido en los primeros puestos casi siempre, hasta una vez ganó una edición. Creería que ambas mujeres están al mismo nivel.-

En eso, Trang no le daba respiro a Lan. La primera atacaba sabiamente, la segunda se defendía como podía, y no estaba muy lejos del borde de la plataforma. De seguir así, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Trang gane. Pero en el final, Lan decide dejar de estar tan a la defensiva y empieza a devolver con algunos movimientos de Jiu Jitsu, como buena practicante conocedora de las mas diversas artes marciales. De pronto ella hace un movimiento y deja inmovilizada a su rival.

-¡Increible, amigos! ¡La luchadora Lan, quien parecía estar en problemas, de repente realiza un movimiento para neutralizar el ataque de la poderosa Trang!- Decía el anunciador.

En eso, alguien entre la multitud estaba presenciando la pelea. Saca su teléfono y hace una llamada. Yin y Yan presenciaban la pelea desde un apartado. De repente, suena el teléfono de Yin.

-¿Jefe?...Entiendo, vamos para allá-

De pronto, y sin explicar mucho, Yin le dice a su hermano Yan que era el momento de retirarse.

Mientras tanto, Trang tenía entre las cuerdas a Lan, entre golpes y patadas, aunque esta última logró neutralizarla con un bloqueo efectivo. Obviamente que el movimiento de Yin y Yan allá atrás, no pasó inadvertida, pero casi lo paga caro con su distracción, porque su rival logra moverse y con una habil patada derriba a Lan hacia el centro de la plataforma. Aún no había acabado de darle una lección.

"Mierda, si no hago nada, se me escaparán. No tengo otra opción que luchar con todo, aunque me descubran..." Y entonces, la "orquídea del combate" adopta una posición de ataque y se lanza hacia Trang, quien no lo esperaba. Con una velocidad superlativa, y unos golpes efectivos, ahora Lan tomaba la ventaja, aunque Trang también bloqueaba muy bien.

-¡Jùfēng zhuàng!- Gritó la Luchadora y, como aquella vez contra los malandrines de Tsuru, expulsó una ráfaga de ki que como un fuerte viento sorprende a Trang, pero logra defenderse antes de llegar al borde de la plataforma.

-¡Esa es la Lan Xiang que conozco!- Exclamó Yamcha

"Diablos, por poco..." Pensaba Lan.

Trang se lanzó hacia ella, buscando derribarla con un solo golpe, Lan la esquiva habilmente, golpea con las dos manos a su espalda, Trang cae al suelo, pero se recupera en seguida, aunque no lo suficiente para evitar el movimiento de su adversario. Lan Había comenzado a emanar unas bolas de fuego mientras exclamaba:

-¡DALÚ BAOZHAXING HUOSAI! (Fuego explosivo continental)- Y arroja los destellos a sus pies, generando una explosión que hizo que Trang saliera volando por los aires, y a los pocos segundos Lan Xiang había saltado haciendo una especie de pirueta, y con una patada expulsa de la plataforma a su rival, que iba cayendo hacia el verde cesped y confirmar así su derrota.

-¡Luego de una pelea muy vibrante, la ganadora de este combate es la señorita Lan Xiang!-

-Increible- Comentaba Kuang Feng.- En lugar de hacer expulsar su ki en energía como hacen ustedes, esta chica logró transformar su ki en un elemento, en este caso el elemento de fuego.-

-¿Es posible hacer eso, maestro?- Preguntó Yamcha, perdiendo de vista a Lan por un momento.

-Es posible, pero es un estilo muy antiguo de combate, y no está muy bien visto en las artes marciales. Esto tiene que ver con que muchas mafias de por aquí han dominado su ki en forma de elementos para cometer crímenes y delitos. Pueden convertir su ki en fuego, agua, tierra o aire. Yo mismo domino este último, aunque no lo utilizo con frecuencia.-

-¡Bueno, amigos, eso ha sido todo por hoy! ¡Ha sido una jornada de combates intensa, con la derrota de los favoritos, Deshi y Song a manos de los debutantes Yin y Yan. Nos queda el luchador de la escuela Tortuga Yamcha contra Ten Shin Han, y Lan Xiang contra Yin y Yan. ¿Quiénes pasaran a la final? ¡Mañana a partir de las 10 hs en punto lo sabremos!- Decía el anunciador, terminando con la jornada.

-¡Increible, Lan! ¡Te estabas conteniendo! ¿No? ¿Eh? ¿Lan? ¿A donde se metió?- A todo esto, nadie se fijó que Lan consumó su victoria y desapareció quien sabe a donde.

**13)Semifinal 1: Yamcha vs Ten Shin Han**

El desconcierto llegó después de la victoria. La jornada ya se había terminado, y los cruces de semifinales se darían al dia siguiente. Yamcha había estado buscando por toda la sede a Lan Xiang para invitarla a cenar, pero la chica se había ido antes, aparentemente. No hubo caso. Esa noche, Ten, Chaoz, Yamcha y Kuang Feng cenaban en un restaurante cercano al lugar. No fué una cena distendida ni mucho menos. Al misterio de a dónde se podía haber ido Lan súbitamente, se le sumaba el misterio de Yin y Yan, y que estos no parecían ser sujetos con buenas intenciones.

-Ahora que los hemos visto en acción y que los dos ki desagradables eran de ellos, no me dan buena espina- Comentó Ten Shin Han.

-A mi tampoco- Comentó Yamcha- Si Lan no puede con ellos mañana, con gusto me gustaría enfrentarlos en la final, y de paso averiguar algo mas de ellos.-

-Bueno, pero aunque no les guste- Empezó Kuang Feng- hoy la realidad es que estos dos sujetos no han hecho nada mas grave que dejar a dos arrogantes alumnos de Tsuru inconscientes y fuera del torneo. Aún no han hecho nada que amerite ni siquiera detenerlos, pero estoy de acuerdo en que habría que echarles un ojo, y no perderlos de vista. Aún no sabemos qué planean. Son un total misterio. Por otro lado, sería interesante preguntarle a esa jovencita cómo es que aprendió a convertir la energía de su ki en elementos...-

-Ella tiene una familia devota de las artes marciales, practica desde que era una niña- Comentó Yamcha- Pero aún así sigue siendo un misterio-

-De todos modos- Siguió el maestro- Lo que debemos hacer ahora es descansar. No olviden que mañana, por un rato, serán adversarios.-

-Es verdad- Comentó Ten Shin Han, un poco mas relajado- Después de tantos años, nos volveremos a enfrentar en un torneo. Me muero de ganas de ver cuánto has progresado-

-Yo también- Dijo Yamcha, mientras le sonreia- Pero que seamos amigos no quiere decir que te lo deje facil.-

-Me gusta esa competitividad- Dijo el risueño Kuang Feng- Pero si ya terminaron de comer ¿Les parece si nos vamos cada uno a dormir? ¡Mañana será otro dia largo!-

Al dia siguiente, el sol brillaba en un dia de mucho calor en Beijing. El lugar del torneo estaba igual o mas lleno que el dia anterior. Los guerreros Z y Kuang Feng fueron los primeros en llegar. Yin y Yan estaban en un apartado, hablando con un hombre de aspecto pálido, un peinado rígido y una raya al costado. Estaba vestido como para ir a una oficina, llevaba pantalon y traje negro con algunas rayas verticales, una camisa blanca y una corbata violeta. Cuchicheaban entre ellos. Lan, quien se sumaba al grupo de Yamcha, no les perdía la vista de encima.

-Escuchen- Decía el hombre de traje a los hermanos- Mientras ustedes pelean con la chica, aprovechen para sacarle toda la información posible. Ya sabemos que ella anda detrás de nosotros, estoy convencido que tiene eso que buscamos-

-¿Y usted está seguro que eso es real?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ha sido parte de una vieja leyenda! Y estoy seguro que ella tiene eso que buscamos. Una vez cumplido nuestro objetivo, no olviden que seremos los mas poderosos, y podremos dominar el mundo con la fuerza de los elementos. Pero para eso, deben pasar por arriba de ella, aunque tengan que emplear los métodos de tortura mas crueles, aunque eso signifique hacerlo frente a todos.-

-Entendido-

-Oye, Ten- Le dijo Yamcha a su amigo- El sujeto que está allí...-

-Si, lo he notado- Dijo Ten- Una presencia muy turbia. Debe ser el maestro de esos dos.-

-¡Lan, querida! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Yamcha te ha estado buscando como loco!- Dijo Kuang Feng

-¡Oh! ¿En verdad? ¡No quería causarles tanta preocupación! ¡Perdón, es que tuve que resolver un tema urgente y no me podía quedar!- Dijo Lan, halagada al oir que Yamcha la había buscado.

-¡Su atención, por favor! ¡Ha llegado el dia de los últimos enfrentamientos! ¡Definiremos a los finalistas hoy dia, y a continuación al nuevo campeón (o campeones) del torneo de artes marciales de China!- Decía el anunciador. Luego de anunciarlos, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han se preparan para una revancha que esperó tanto tiempo.

-Buena suerte, amigo-

-Lo mismo digo...-

-¡QUE EMPIECE EL COMBATE!-

Fué otro combate a la altura de lo que el público esperaba y mas. Los dos contrincantes peleaban a una velocidad anormal, intercambiando golpes por golpes, no había un dominante claro. La cosa nunca había estado tan pareja hasta esa altura del evento. Kuang Feng miraba admirado; Lan estaba tan sorprendido por el potencial de ambos que se olvidó por un momento de Yin y Yan, que miraban con las cejas levemente arqueadas.

-Son muy buenos- Dijo uno

-Eliminarlos va a ser dificil.- Dijo el otro. El jefe, por el contrario, no parecía para nada impresionado.

-Ustedes encárguense de la chica, luego veremos qué hacer con el ganador de este combate...-

Yamcha se lanzaba hacia Ten, pero este se eleva a los cielos, dispuesto a tomar ventaja. Tapando el sol, se lleva las manos a la frente, aunque su rival lo sabía de antemano.

-¡Taiyouken!- Exclamó, y una luz encegueció a propios y extraños. Sólo Kuang Feng, Chaoz y Yamcha se cubrieron a tiempo.

-¿Qué...?- Dijo Lan, que quedó ciega por momentos.

-¿Qué carajo...?- Dijeron Yin y Yan

Pero Yamcha, astuto, se había cubierto, como decíamos. Ten ya había vuelto a tocar el suelo.

-¡Vamos, Ten! ¿Eso es todo? ¡Ya conozco esa técnica!-

Ten Shin Han no decía nada.

-Bien, entonces me toca a mi... ¡SUPER ROGA FUFUKEN!- Yamcha había potenciado su ya clásica técnica y se convirtió en un lobo mas salvaje, veloz, potente y feroz. Tanto que Ten se sintió desconcertado e impresionado por la fuerza de su amigo, bloqueando sus golpes, aunque recibiendo el último golpe y cayendo hacia atrás. Al público le costaba seguir la pelea, pero no dejaban de aplaudir el espectáculo.

-Yamcha, me impresiona tu progreso- Dijo Ten Shin Han, levantándose del suelo- Tu técnica se ha vuelto mas fuerte, si yo que la conocía pocas opciones tuve de pararla. Te devolveré la gentileza con este truquito que conoces a la perfección.-

No era solo Yamcha el que había mejorado. Y de repente, cuatro Ten Shin Han rodeaban al antiguo discípulo de Roshi. El público estaba perplejo, Lan tenía los ojos como platos. El locutor estaba atónito.

-¡Inreíble amigos! ¡¿cuatro copias del mismo luchador!? ¡Nunca vi algo igual!-

-¿Quienes son estos sujetos?- Se decía Lan

-¡Vamos, Ten Shin Han! Ya se cual es tu punto deb...-

Pero los cuatro Ten Shin Han se lanzaron salvajemente hacia Yamcha, golpeándolo en todas las direcciones, lanzándolo hacia el cielo y haciendo un golpe de voleyball, dos Ten Shin Han lo arrojan violentamente contra el suelo.

-Yo también perfeccioné mi técnica- Dijo, orgulloso- En el pasado, cada vez que me dividía en cuatro, mis atributos de pelea tambien se reducían por cuatro. Ahora, luego de años de entrenamiento en ese aspecto, los cuatro Ten luchamos como si fuéramos uno solo.

-¿Quiere decir que la fuerza ahora se multiplica en vez de dividirse?- Preguntó la aún mas atónita Lan.

-Eso parece- Dijo Kuang Feng- Kamesennin también me habló de este muchacho. Sin duda es un luchador formidable. ¿Qué harás Yamcha?-

El guerrero Z se levantaba pacientemente, y miraba a los 4 Ten Shin Han desafiantes. No hacía nada. Simplemente apuntó hacia uno de ellos. Concentrando su ki en su mano, una bola de energía se habia reunido. La mejor técnica de Yamcha estaba lista para entrar en escena, y tenía un plan.

-¿Ese es...?-

-¡ASÍ ES! ¡EL SUPER SOKIDAN!- Y con sus dedos controlaba la bola de ki que le dio a uno, dos tres y cuatro Ten Shin Han, sorprendidos por la potencia del super Sokidan, sin capacidad de responder, ya que esta les perseguía y no podían sortearla. Una explosión se produjo en los cuatro puntos donde los Ten Shin Han estaban parados. Cuando el humo se fué, solo un Ten estaba en la plataforma, los otros tres se habían esfumado. Cuando se levantaba, reía por lo bajo.

-¡Desde que pelee con Goku no me divertía tanto en un combate!- Decía

-¡Lo mismo digo!- Respondió Yamcha.

-¡Bien, es hora de acabar con esto!- Se lanzó hacia el guerrero Z, pero este hizo lo mismo. Al final, las manos de ambos chocaban entre si, ambos emanando un ki furioso que destruía las baldosas a su alrededor, y continuaban con el intercambio de golpes, hasta que Ten fué mas rápido y con una patada y un golpe derriba a Yamcha varios metros atrás.

-¡TOMA!- Ten Shin Han le lanza dos destellos de ki con sus manos y uno con su tercer ojo, haciendo un triple ataque y provocando otra explosión donde estaba Yamcha. Un enorme humo cubría el lugar. Nadie vió a Yamcha, pero desde un punto lejano en el aire se escuchaba un:

-Ka...Me...Ha...Me...-

-¡No puede ser! ¿Dónde estás?- Decía Ten, y detrás de la densa cortina de humo, un destello azulado al grito de un "¡HA!" le dió de lleno a un fatigado Ten y este no pudo repeler a tiempo la técnica que lo embistió con tal fuerza que lo hizo terminar en el cesped, por la sorpresa detrás del humo. Yamcha esquivó su ataque a último momento y probó con la técnica de cabecera de la escuela Tortuga. Yamcha había ganado la revancha con la técnica que Ten le devolvió aquella vez.


	10. Capítulo 14

**14)Semifinal 2: Lan xiang vs Yin y Yan**

-¡Y el ganador es el participante Yamcha!- Gritaba el anunciador al micrófono. Ten Shin Han se levantaba, y cuando alzó la mirada, su amigo Yamcha le daba la mano con una gran sonrisa.

-Peleaste con todo lo que podías, te felicito.- A lo que el guerrero del tercer ojo le devolvió con un fuerte apretón de manos, mientras se incorporaba.

-Bien, mi objetivo aquí se ha terminado. Me propuse acabar con los discípulos de Tsuru en persona, pero se me adelantaron. Ahora,es probable que tengas que pelear con ellos en la final, si le ganan a esa chica...-

-No te preocupes. Lan está muy bien preparada. Es una gran artista marcial y pone toda su fuerza a la orden de las fuerzas policiales.- Y de golpe y porrazo, a Yamcha se le cruzó un pensamiento y se quedó impactado. "Es cierto. Es policía... ¿Será por eso el motivo de sus ausencias post peleas? ¿Está siguiendo a estos sujetos?"

Iba a sacarse las dudas, pero el anunciador toma de nuevo la palabra:

-¡Señorita Lan Xiang y señores Yin y Yan, hagan el favor de subirse a la plataforma, daremos comienzo inmediatamente a su pelea de semifinal!- Y los aludidos se subieron. Yamcha iba a preguntarle cuando ella le sonrió al pasar, pero decidió hacerlo después, para no meterle mas presión. El extraño que hablaba con los hermanos Yin y Yan estaba mirando en un apartado.

"Como les he dicho. Usen toda su fuerza en este combate. No se contengan, pero tampoco la maten. Necesitamos información, después pueden hacer lo que quieran"

Kuang Feng, por otro lado, parecía preocupado. "Algo me dice que estos muchachos no van a pelear con buenas intenciones este combate"

Se saludan escuetamente, y a la orden del anunciador de que empiece el combate, se lanzan. Los hermanos Yin y Yan decidieron tomar la iniciativa, al contrario de su combate anterior, que se mostraron reservados y contenidos, aquí pelean con toda la furia. Pero Lan no era una inexperta, justamente. Bloquea los dos golpes sincronizados de Yin y Yan y con una patada giratoria logra hacerlos retroceder unos pasos para seguir avanzando con una sucesión de golpes a uno y otro. Ella también decidió ir con todo. Era una pelea intensa. Yin decide entonces contestar, pero ella hace un movimiento de Jiu Jitsu y de un movimiento a otro, lo derriba. Yan, en cambio, decide sorprenderla por atrás con una patada y la derriba unos metros hacia adelante, pero ella logra frenar el impulso manteniendose en pie. Los hermanos, entonces se ponen uno al lado del otro:

-¡Técnica secreta del clan asesino Wu Xian! "¡Sorpresa china!"- Yin fué corriendo hacia ella. Lan esperaba que la golpearía, pero este saltó en alto y la pasó de largo. Entonces, Yan la sorprende y con un golpe y una patada en el estómago, le hace un uppercut y la lanza hacia arriba, donde ya estaba Yin y conecta otro golpe que la arrojaría violentamente en el suelo, haciendo saltar unas cuantas baldosas.

El público estaba mudo. El anunciador no podía creer la violencia del ataque.

-¡Increible, amigos! ¡Con una especie de ataque acrobático, los hermanos Yin y Yan toman la ventaja en este combate! ¿Que hará Lan Xiang?-

Los guerreros Z miraban con rabia.

-Esos...Esos rufianes la están golpeando con intenciones de matarla. Contra los otros dos bastardos se estaban conteniendo...- Dijo Ten, sabiamente.

-¡ANIMO LAN! ¡TU PUEDES!- Gritaba Yamcha. La chica se levantaba como podía, con heridas en su cuerpo y un hilo de sangre por la boca.

-Je. Sabía que no me lo harían tan facil. Por eso ahora me toca a mi pelear con todo... ¡TOMEN!- Y les arroja una ráfaga de viento, como la que utilizó contra Deshi y Song, pero Yan estaba preparado, como si conociera esa técnica, y se cubría con los brazos. Pero eso no impidió que fuera corriendo a velocidad de la luz y con la misma velocidad lo golpeara seguido, a tal punto de hacerlo retroceder. Iban llegado al borde de la plataforma, pero Yin intervino lanzándole un destello que le quemó el hombro. Yin sabía cómo hacer el Dodonpa. La chica se detuvo, y en esos segundos de mas, Yan aprovechó para golpearla, pero ella agarró la muñeca del luchador y, con una fuerza inusitada, lo arrojó para el lado de Yin. Sorprendidos por la fuerza de la chica, vuelven a la carga. Pero ella había pegado un salto hacia los cielos, haciendo una acrobacia apunta hacia ellos con el puño en alto, grita: "¡Long Quan!" (Puño del dragón) y asimilando la fuerza con la que un furioso dragón vuela hacia el suelo, hacia los hermanos iba ella, con su puño levantando temperatura y rodeando el mismo de un destello de energía que se convirtió en fuego iba a impactar en ellos, cuando la esquivan en el último segundo, provocando así una enorme explosión que dejó un crater en el centro de la plataforma. Yin y Yan fueron alcanzados igual por el impacto y son derribados, pero logran permanecer en la plataforma. Cuando el humo desapareció, una dolorida Lan casi no se podía mantener el pie y le sangraba la mano. "Mierda, casi lo logro" pensaba, cuando ya tenía a los hermanos a centímetros, mirándola con sorna.

-Tenemos unas preguntas que hacerte- la toma Yin por atrás, tomándola por las axilas.

-Cuanto mas respondas, menos dolor vas a tener-

La gente, a todo esto, no podía creer lo que estaban viendo, y no creerían lo próximo.

-¿Donde lo tienes? ¡El objeto mágico!- Gritaba Yin

-¡No...no se de qué hablan!- Contestó debilmente Lan

-¡No te hagas la lista con nosotros! Sabemos que tu tienes eso, y tu sabes que tenemos el resto...Bien, si no quieres hablar te daremos esto... ¡Segunda técnica secreta del clan asesino Wu Xian! ¡Torturas de trueno!- Y de las manos de Yan, unos rayos de electricidad se encendieron y con eso golpeo lentamente a Lan, quien gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. El maleante lo hizo repetidas veces, para el horror del público, los guerreros Z, Kuang Feng y hasta del anunciador.

Yamcha ya había visto algo similar. Dos sujetos poseidos torturando intencionalmente a la hija de Mister Satán, esa imagen se le vino a la cabeza. "¿Quienes eran estos tipos? ¿Trabajan para el sujeto del fondo?" El tipo del fondo, el hombre de traje a rayas miraba con deleite.

Yamcha sintió el impulso de ir a ayudarla. Pero Ten lo contuvo.

-¡Te descalificarán!- Le dijo.

-¡No me importa! ¡Esto ya no es un combate! ¡Es una tortura adrede!-

Mientras tanto, la chica seguía sin hablar. Los hermanos, al ver que no obtendrían respuestas, vieron a Yamcha que observaba con odio.

-Oye... ¿Crees que el sujeto de naranja sepa algo?- preguntó Yan

-Seguro, esa fuerza que tiene no es de un luchador ordinario. Mejor nos desquitamos con el. El jefe lo entenderá...Oye ¿qué hay en ese bulto?- Preguntó Yin, notando que un objeto se encontraba en el bolsillo de la chica, meten la mano allí, a pesar de las protestas de la chica, y del público que pensaban que la estaban manoseando, y saca una pequeña esfera de color naranja con una estrella allí, y se la guarda.

-¡No!- Exclamaba la chica

-¿Qué? Gritaba Ten Shin Han

-¡Una esfera del dragón! ¿Eso buscaban?- Exclamó Yamcha

-Ya, sácala de la plataforma. No estamos tan aburridos como para ensañarnos con una debilucha- Le dijo Yan, y Yin la arroja fácilmente fuera de la plataforma, como quien arroja una bola de papel al cesto de basura.

-Esperaba mas de las fuerzas especiales chinas- Comentó Yin. El anunciador, totalmente anonadado, volvía en si:

-¡Los ganadores de este escalofriante combate son los luchadores Yin y Yan!-


	11. Cap 15

_Nota del autor: ¡Hola, soy Jinzo93! Perdón por la demora, se me atrasó por un trabajo aparte asi que recién ahora estoy retomando este fanfic. Pero bueno, vamos llegando al último tramo después de todo, a casi nada del final. De ahora en mas, retomamos el ritmo habitual de publicación ¡Disfruten!_

**15)Pausa del torneo, y un misterio.**

El público estaba conmocionado ante semejante demostración de violencia desmedida presenciada. Una cosa era ver un torneo de artes marciales, donde sus participantes intercambiaban sus técnicas de combate, pero la crueldad con la que los hermanos Yin y Yan agredieron a la pobre Lan, quien seguía en el suelo teniendo convulsiones y vomitando, les hizo valer la reprobación y los abucheos del público. ¿Con qué necesidad? Los médicos trasladaron a la enfermería a Lan. Yamcha iba a ir con ellos, pero apenas Yin y Yan pasaron al lado de el, los increpó.

-Escuchen, pedazos de mierdas, no sé quienes son ni para quien trabajan. Pero yo los voy a masacrar con mis propias manos, y les voy a sacar...hasta las ganas de vivir...- Iba a decir "la esfera del dragón", pero no quería darles a entender que el sabía qué era esa esfera, o se ensañarían con el también.

-Ya, muchachito, ya, la joven está viva, no es para que te pongas así- Comentaba el jefe de los hermanos, con sorna mientras se los llevaba para el fondo- Guárdate esas energías...Las necesitarás, al fin y al cabo...- Y con una última mirada de malicia, se retiran.

-¡Yamcha, ven!- Indicó Chaoz, quien señalaba el camino a la enfermería. El guerrero Z se dirigió inmediatamente.

La chica había quedado viva, pero por poco. Tan brutales fueron las descargas que aquellos malandrines hicieron mientras la golpeaban, que la habían hecho perder la consciencia. Había perdido mucha sangre, entre los golpes y su técnica de golpe de dragón que no pudo asestarles en el final, que le lastimó.

-Lan...- Decía Yamcha, sosteniéndole una mano y la otra le temblaba...-Estos tipos no son ordinarios. Juro que voy a acabar con ellos, a como dé lugar-

-Yamcha, toma- Le dijo Ten, dejándole una pequeña semilla en la palma de la mano. Era una semilla del ermitaño para que se reponga.

-¡Eres un genio, Ten Shin Han, te debo una!-

-No hay porqué-

Entonces, Yamcha le puso en sus delgados y finos labios la semilla que ella comió lentamente. De pronto, reaccionó. Todas sus heridas sanaron, sus dolores cesaron, y su malestar desapareció. Había quedado como si solo hubiera salido de un sauna y no de un combate mortal.

-Yo... ¿Estoy curada? Juraría que esas bestias me dañaron hasta casi matarme... ¿Pero porqué...?-

-Me alegra que estés bien, Lan...-Dijo Yamcha con una sonrisa.

-Yamcha...yo...-Dijo Lan, con un leve rubor y, de pronto, comenzó a llorar

-Ya pasó Lan, está todo bien-

-¡No es eso! ¡Yamcha no he sido sincera contigo! ¡No del todo!-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó el guerrero Z, aunque intuyó lo que se vendría. Lan comenzó a hablar:

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro? Te había dicho que trabajaba para las fuerzas policiales de la ciudad. Pues bien, esa es la razón por la que entré al torneo, y ahora te voy a explicar porqué. Hace algunos años hemos estado combatiendo una enorme mafia que azota a toda China mediate fenómenos inexplicables. Al principio pensábamos que eran fenómenos climáticos, pero en uno de los incidentes mas grave que se recuerden en las crónicas policiales, un loco hizo aparecer, no sé como, una enorme criatura a base de fuego, y otra de agua, las cuales desaparecieron tal como llegaron ,pero causaron mil muertes y destrozos por donde pasaran. Ahí nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba de un clan mafioso. El clan asesino Wu Xian.-

-¿Un clan...?- Preguntaban Yamcha y Ten.

-...O dicho de otro modo, la "mafia del Feng Shui"- Entraba en escena Kuang Feng,- Lo recuerdo todo.

-¿Usted sabe algo?- Preguntó Lan

-¿Que si sé algo? ¡Por supeusto! ¡Yo derroté solo a la primera generación del clan! Hace muchos años, crearon un monstruo con los poderes para dominar los elementos del Feng Shui, con el que destruyeron muchas ciudades de China. El monstruo dominaba el fuego, el agua y la tierra, era incompleto. No dominaba ni el metal ni la madera. Yo domino dos elementos, agua y fuego, pero con eso logré detenerlos y acabar con el lider de la organización, Wu Jiang, y así el clan quedó desmantelado. Ahora, su hijo Wu Ming (El hombre del traje) refundó el clan, y vemos que reclutó a estos dos hermanos que dominan muy bien la fuerza de los elementos. Incluso Tsuru conocía algo de todo esto, si le enseñó a lanzar fuego a sus discípulos...- Dijo el maestro. Prosigue Lan

-Bien, desde hace un tiempo los venimos investigando, incluso aprendí a dominar la fuerza del aire. Por eso vine hasta aquí, me puse como señuelo porque sabía muy bien que ellos estaban buscando algo, en base a mis espionajes por la noche (de ahi a que me escapaba seguido estos dias)-

-Y ese algo son las esferas del dragón- Dijo Yamcha

-¿Esferas del dragón? ¿La esfera que me quitaron?- Dijo Lan -Parece rara pero ¿Qué es?-

-Cuando reunes siete, un enorme dragón llamado Sheng Long te cumple tres deseos.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Algo así existe? ¡No puede ser! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-

-¿Porqué? ¿Que pasa? ¡No me digas que ya las están juntando!-

-¡Pues sí! ¡En mi último espionaje, vi que se escondían en un depósito viejo, cerca de aquí, y pude ver que tenían cinco, y con la que perdí son seis!-

-¡Oh no! ¡Si juntan una mas!-

-Podrían retomar el objetivo de crear un ser todo poderoso que domine todos los elementos- Dijo pensativo Kuang Feng- ¿Donde podrá estar la séptima?-

Yamcha quedó impactado por todo lo que oyó. Pero atinó a hacer una llamada por teléfono en un apartado.

Lejos de allí, en la sede de Capsule Corp. Una mujer estaba trabajando en su laboratorio. Estaba preparando unos experimentos aparte, para luego tomar un viejo radar que tenía en un estante, cuando de pronto recibe una llamada.

-Capsule Corp ¿Diga?-

-¡Bulma, soy yo, Yamcha!-

-¡Ah, hola Yamcha! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué ocurre?- Dice la aludida

-¡Es una larga historia! ¡Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir!- Y le narró con lujo de detalles todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Es terrible! Pero sí, la última esfera del dragón la tengo yo...-

-¡Qué alivio! ¡Escúchame! ¡No pierdas esa esfera! ¡Intentaré detenerlos antes de que salgan para allá! Ten y Chaoz me ayudarán, están aquí conmigo...-

-¿No quieres que envíe a Vegeta a que acabe con ellos en segundos? ¡O a Goku! ¿Porqué no Gokú...?-

-¡No los metas en esto, Bulma! ¡Esta es una pelea que tengo que librar yo! ¡Para ellos será poca cosa además!-

-...Entendido...-

Y así, comenzaron a preparar un plan.

-Escuchen- Dijo Kuang Feng- Cuando tu, Yamcha, disputes tu pelea, es probable que Wu Ming decida ir a por la última esfera, mientras nadie los sigue. Hay que detenerlo, al menos hasta que Yamcha consiga detenerlos aquí. Yamcha, tu pelearas ahora la final. Yo te miraré desde la grada. Ten, Chaoz, Lan, sigan a Wu Ming e intenten detenerlo tanto como puedan.-

-No se preocupe, maestro- Dijo Ten Shin Han- Yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. Chaoz me ayudará. Lan tiene que quedarse aquí a ver la pelea de Yamcha ¿no?-

Aun en un momento tan crítico, tuvieron tiempo de ruborizarse ambos.

-Entendido. Contamos contigo Ten-

-Descuida, tu concéntrate en tu pelea, que todo va a estar bien...-

Es así, entonces que Ten y Chaoz deciden seguir al lider Wu Ming. Como habían supuesto, este había decidido dejar a sus dos luchadores en el torneo, seguramente para escabullirse por la última esfera del dragón, que estaba ubicada en la sede de Capsule Corp, por lo cual Bulma estaba en un potencial problema, si es que su propio esposo no se encontraba allí, y esta mafia llegaba antes a buscar dicho objeto mágico. Dependía entonces del guerrero Z y el pequeño Chaoz detener, o al menos hacer tiempo como fuera posible, para evitar que lograra su cometido antes de que terminara la pelea del torneo. Por lo pronto, la pausa estaba terminando, y el show tenía que continuar. La última pelea y la mas feroz estaba a punto de empezar.


	12. Cap 16

**16) Combate final: Yamcha vs Yin y Yan**

.¡Su atención, por favor! ¡La última pelea del campeonato está a punto de empezar! ¡Será entre los participantes Yamcha, por un lado, y los participantes Yin y Yan por el otro! ¿Quien se quedará con el premio del torneo?

Al mencionar al guerrero Z, toda la multitud lo vitoreaba, evidentementemente decidieron tomar partido a su favor. Al nombrar a los dos mafiosos, el repudio fué general, debido a que casi cometían un horrible asesinato en pleno torneo de artes marciales. Kuang Feng y Lan estaban mirando a un costado.

-Mira, Yin, la chica está sana y salva, como si nada- Comentó Yan.

-No sé qué habrá tomado para reponerse tan facil, pero ya no nos concierne. Ahora debemos terminar este trámite. Ya conseguimos el objeto mágico que necesitábamos, y el jefe va a por el último. Si conseguimos cumplir el objetivo del jefe, nos recompensará con todos los honores.-

-Así es, finalmente el "dios definitivo de los elementos del Feng Shui" será una realidad, y el mundo será nuestro. Imagínate, ya nosotros dominamos un poco cada uno, el jefe domina dos. Con esta nueva criatura dominando estos cuatro mas el último elemento, seremos imparables.-

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué están cuchicheando ahí? ¿Y qué tanto miran a Lan? ¡Yo soy su rival!- Gritó Yamcha, con enojo.

-Estábamos pensando en la forma mas humillante para vencerte- Replicó Yin- Y no te esfuerces tanto, será en vano, después de todo.-

.¡Lo mismo debería decirles a ustedes!-

-¡Que empiece el combate!- Gritaba el anunciador, y un combate a la velocidad de la luz se desató ante los incrédulos presentes. Yin y Yan atacaron por los costados, como si de ninjas ultra veloces se trataran, pero Yamcha tenía los reflejos del lobo nuevamente afilados y se defendió muy bien de los ataques en simultáneo de estos dos rufianes. Aún así, los insistentes ataques de ambos lo hicieron retroceder y poco a poco se acercaban a un borde de la plataforma, hasta que Yan le hizo una zancadilla, Yin lo derribó con una ráfaga de aire que lo lanzó hacia atrás, haciendo que el guerrero Z logré amortiguar el impacto en el último instante para permancer en la plataforma. El público tardó en reaccionar. Nunca habían visto un combate así. Era el turno del lobo.

-¡Ahora voy yo! ¡ROGA FUFU KEN!- Y el golpe del colmillo del lobo entraba en escena. Pero al apuntar hacia Yín, Yan tuvo tiempo de interrumpirlo con una emboscada que lo hizo trastabillar y tuvo que recular. Intentó ir hacia Yan, pero esta vez fué Yin quien le cortó el avance con una ráfaga de fuego que por momentos hizo que Yamcha se arrodillara. Pero esto no era nada comparado con las quemaduras que sintió con los discípulos de Tsuru. Su entrenamiento con Kuang Feng, y su experiencia lograron que asimile un ataque tan pobre, como así se lo hizo saber a Yin.

-Una vez que logré llevar mi concentración al máximo, puedo sobreponerme al ardor de unas quemaduras de mierda. No he enfrentado amenazas del espacio, para que unos mafiosos buenos para nada vengan a lastimarte con algo tan debil.- Y cuando se lanzó, se olvidó de Yan, quien con una patada a la altura del estómago logró detenerlo. Y allí, Yin lo agarró de los pelos.

-Entonces, te iluminaré con otras cosas. ¡A ver qué te parece esto!-

Le aplicó las mismas descargas que le dieron a su amiga. Lan no podía ni ver. Pero Kuang Feng estaba tranquilo, pues Yamcha no parecía sufrir gravemente.

-¿Qué carajo...? -Se preguntaban.

Yamcha se reía. Se reía a carcajadas.

-Idiotas. Si creen que soy tan debil como esos inútiles de la Escuela Grulla a los cuales derrotaron facilmente, se equivocaron de rival. No he entrenado con Kuang Feng para que me quemen o electrocuten con truquitos de mierda. Si realmente me quieren ganar, tendrán que asestarme un buen golpe... ¡COMO ESTE!- Y le lanzó un puñetazo a Yin, a quien agarró y, en un movimiento de Jiu Jitsu lo agarró y lo lanzó contra Yan quienes quedan derribados, pero antes de caer al suelo, Yamcha estaba nuevamente sobre ellos.

-¡Movimiento secreto del dojo de Kuang Feng! ¡"Puño del destino!". Y les conecta un golpe similar a un cross de derecha, veloz como una estrella fugaz prendida fuego y los derriba hacia el otro lado de la plataforma, haciendo saltar unas baldosas. La gente aplaudía vivamente el golpe de Yamcha, a pesar de que pocos pudieron verlo bien. Aunque los luchadores se levantaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieren mas?- Se burló el guerrero Z, sin ver que el rostro de Kuang Feng dejó de estar relajado y pasó a una aguda preocupación.

-El precalentamento terminó-

-¿QUÉ?- Pero sin darse cuenta, ya tenía a Yin atrás suyo.

-¿CUANDO …...?- Pero antes de terminar su pregunta, el propio Yin le conecta un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo arroja hacia Yan. Este lo devuelve con una patada, como si de un balón de futbol americano se tratase, y nuevamente Yin lo lanza hacia arriba a un noqueado Yamcha. Yin y Yan se junta y pegan un salto muy alto para que, en una coordinación sorprendente, logren un golpe conjunto acrobáctico y lo devuelven violentamente al centro de la plataforma, generando una explosión y haciendo saltar demasiadas baldosas, dejando un crater en el medio, y un guerrero Z tirado en una posición en la que ya había quedado derrotado anteriormente, una extraña posición fetal, casi como dormido. Pero la cosa aun no quedaba ahí, porque los dos lucahdores, aún en el aire, apuntaban hacia el con una mano cada uno. Emanaban un brillo especial y gritaban al unísono:

-¡Super técnica definitiva del clan asesino Wu Xiang! "¡Descarga de poder del Ying y el Yang!" y un destello blanco salió de uno, y otro destello de energía negra del otro y fueron uniéndose en un solo destello de poder hacia el propio Yamcha, aún debil en el suelo. Otra explosión agravó el estado de la plataforma en medio de una cortina de humo terrible.

-No puede ser...Yamcha...- Dijo, desolado, Kuang Feng.

-¡YAMCHA! ¡YAMCHA, LEVÁNTATE YAMCHA! ¡NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ! YAMCHA NO PUEDE HABER...-

Entre los escombros, una figura se levantaba con dificultad, para el asombro de su maestro, el del público, el júbilo de Lan y la desagradable mueca de Yin y Yan. Su viejo traje anaranjado estaba totalmente roto, y sangraba de pies a a cabeza. Se agarraba una muñeca con una mano. Yamcha estaba incrementando su poder para hacer su mejor técnica, aunque con algo de dificultad.

-Ustedes no aprenden. Qué cosa. Ya se los he dicho. Me he enfrentado a gente mucho mas fuerte que ustedes dos. He perdido un torneo al enfrentarme a mi primer maestro, he enfrentado criaturas fantásticas, seres de otros planetas incluso me han quitado la vida... He aprendido de todas y cada una de mis derrotas...¿ Y ustedes creen que con uns truquitos de fuego y electricidad y un poco de energía me van a derrotar? ¡Son mas ilusos de lo que imaginaba!- Decía un muy herido Yamcha, mientras su bola de energía estaba casi lista, e iba creciendo de tamaño hasta tener el tamaño de una enorme orbe de cristal.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Gritaban Yin y Yan furiosos, pero sin poder reaccionar a lo que veían. No podía haber resistido una de sus mejores técnicas. Simplemente no podía.

-¡Me refiero a que son ustedes los que van a perder! ¡SUPER SOKIDAN X 2!- Y de repente, la famosa técnica que supo estrenar contra Shen/Kami sama, ahora mejorada se dividió en dos enormes bolas de energía que subían al cielo, violentamente. Quedan ubicadas sobre las cabezas de sus rivales, que no podían creer lo que veían, y al impactar en sus cabezas, les explotan con mucha fuerza y caen despedidos hacia el suelo, para perder absolutamente la consciencia. Yamcha cae de rodillas. Estaba jadeando, al borde del demayo. Pero sonreía de satisfaccion ante un mudo público, y ese silencio sepulcral que se sentía se cortó de golpe, como si el mute de la tv hubiera recuperado el volumen con fuerza. El anunciador lo daba por ganador, ante el vitoreo del público, pero Yamcha sabía que aun faltaba algo mas. Pero alli venía Lan, para abrazarlos y rodearlo el cuello con sus finos y pálidos brazos. Y allí Estaba Kuang Feng,mirando a su discípulo orgullosamente, sin duda estaba satisfecho por el rendimiento del mismo toda la competición. Y allí estaban los organizadores del torneo, que iban a estrecharle la mano, uno por uno, su dolorida mano por el esfuerzo. Allí estaban, dándole los premios en un dia de fiesta. Y allí estaba Chaoz, que venía con algunas heridas y estaba precipitado. Había venido a decirle algo a Yamcha. ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Qué hace Chaoz aquí? ¿No estaba con Ten Shin Han? ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Yamcha! ¡Tenemos un problema!-

-Chaoz!- Exclamó Kuang Feng, recordando el resto de la misión en medio de la algarabía del triunfo.

-¿Qué sucede, Chaoz?- preguntó Yamcha, antes de comerse la última semilla del ermitaño que tenía.

-¡Es Ten!-

-¿¡Qué le ocurre a Ten Shin Han!?-

-¡Es terrible! ¡Ten está esforzándose con todo! pero lo de ese señor...es...es...¡Tienen que venir! ¡Ten está perdiendo el combate! ¡Ten puede morir!

En medio de la euforia de ganar el campeonato de forma dramática, el guerrero Z casi se olvida porqué estaba allí, enfrentando a esos dos malandrines. Mientras el festejaba su victoria en los brazos de Lan, su amigo Ten Shin Han estaba jugando su pellejo para detener al lider de aquella mafia que tenía seis de las siete esferas del dragón, con el objetivo de conseguir la séptima, aunque sin saber para qué, pero no sería para algo bueno. Sin perder mas tiempo, Yamcha, Chaoz, y Kuang Feng se disponían a ir hacia allá.

.Ni hablar, yo también iré- Dijo Lan, dcidida. Pero Yamcha había tomado una decisión.

-Este poder es mas de lo que una fuerza policial puede contrarrestar, Lan. Tu quédate aquí, esto se puede volver muy peligroso.

Lan iba a protestar, pero justo en ese momento, Yamcha reforzó sus palabras tomando suavemente el mentón de la luchadora y la besó durante unos segundos. Luego le dijo "volveremos" y se marcharon, dejando a Lan sin poder responder, aunque se quedó totalmente ruborizada. "Confío en que lo harás" se decía a si misma.


	13. Cap 17

**17) El Dios definitivo de los elementos del Feng Shui**

-Entonces, Chaoz dime ¿De qué se trata todo? ¿Tan mal le ha ido a Ten Shin Han contra ese sujeto?- Preguntaba Yamcha. Iban los tres volando ya saliendo de la ciudad. Kuang Feng también podía volar, aunque no le soprendiera al guerrero Z. (Según el, Tsuru se la copió cuando estudiaba con Mutaito)

-No es por lo poderoso de su rival en si, el problema es que llegamos a la base de la organización, a la que debemos estar llegando en instantes, y tratamosde ocultarnos para pasar desapercibidos, pero siempre tras este sujeto. No fué posible. Sufrimos una emboscada por parte de un centenar de personas armadas y otro centenar de luchadores de diversos estilos. Ten pudo derrotarlos, sí, pero llegó muy exhausto a la pelea con Wu Ming. Justo antes de empezar a pelear, Ten me dijo "Chaoz, busca a Yamcha y dile que venga aquí ni bien finalice su combate. Voy a necesitar de su ayuda, estoy muy cansado y no creo poder ganar a este tipo, asi que aguantaré un poco, pero vete ahora..." ¡Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo!-

-No te preocupes, pequeño, tu amigo es un hombre con una fuerza virtuosa; Roshi me habló muy bien de el. Al fin y al cabo, el le ganó un torneo a ese Son Goku ¿No es cierto?- Dijo Kuang Feng, escuchando la conversación. Yamcha se preguntaba por los detalles de dicha conversación que tuvo con el maestro, pues no era algo del todo cierto porque, si bien esa edición la ganó Ten Shin Han, también es cierto que los dos estaban cayendo luego de un combate muy parejo, y el primero que impactó fuera de esa destruida plataforma fué Gokú, justamente. Pero para tranquilizar a Chaoz, dijo:

-Descuida, Chaoz, Ten no puede morir por tan poca cosa.-

Y con un poco mas de alivio, Chaoz anunciaba:

-¡Estamos llegando!- Señalaba un punto que parecía no ser otra cosa que una base militar en desuso en medio de la nada misma. El pequeño señalaba el galpón mas grande, allí había dejado a su amigo antes de pelear.

En las afueras, el montón de cuerpos heridos y derribados daban a entender que aquí se sucitó la pelea con los hombres de Wu Ming, que no eran gran desafío, ciertamente, pero eran tantos que en algún punto te cansarían, como bien explicó Chaoz. Quizás eso buscaba Wu Ming, quien sabía que lo estaban siguiendo y por eso los emboscaron. No tuvieron demasiado tiempo que pensar, que de la nada explota la pared mas cercana, y un hombre calvo salía volando violentamente. Estaba muy malherido, pero Yamcha logra atraparlo con muy buenos reflejos.

-¡Ten Shin Han! ¿Estás bien?- Temían haber llegado demasiado tarde. Pero no, Ten abría sus ojos, aunque muy debilitado por sus esfuerzos.

-Chicos...Llegaron justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasó, amigo? ¡Dime! ¿Tan fuerte es este tipo?-

-Domina muy bien todas las artes marciales, y los elementos del Feng Shui. Y además...Y además...-

Interrumpe la conversación el villano de turno.

-¡Qué bueno que estén todos reunidos, eso me ahorrará el tiempo de buscarlos para acabar con ustedes!- Wu Ming se aparecía con un traje mitad blanco y mitad negro, no lucía elegante como en todo el torneo, mas bien estaba un poco despeinado, transpirado, y aplaudía irónicamente.

-Tu...-Dijo Yamcha, molesto. Pero el villano no terminó de hablar.

-Si, me ha dicho cosas muy interesantes, su amigo. En efecto reuníamos estas esferas mágicas, que estaban esparcidas por el mundo, para cumplir nuestra meta mas ambiciosa, la meta de mi padre de dominar a través de los elementos del Feng Shui el mundo entero. Hemos hecho de todo para conseguir nuestros recursos. Tráfico, robos, saqueos, ataques a las distintas instituciones, todo para enriquecernos, mientras nos hacíamos mas y mas fuertes. En nuestro punto mas alto, hicimos el prototipo del monstruo que dominaría todo el Feng Shui para nuestros planes. Pero tú, viejo decrépito (Kuang Feng) Estropeaste nuestros planes, la banda se desarmó, mi padre murió en prisión y nuestro sueño se pospuso durante años. Ahora, he vuelto a refundar la organización, mas temible que la propia Red Ribbon, incluso. Y ahí es cuando esa muchachita comenzó a ir tras nosotros. Reconozco que solo sabía algo sobre esa leyenda de las esferas mágicas, ella no sabía nada, me atrevo a decir. Sólo sabía que eran siete, pero no sabíamos qué poder ocultaban. Su amigo tuvo la gentileza de explicar que nos podía cumplir deseos. Pero también explicó, porque yo mismo se lo pregunté, si podía hacerme mas poderoso que ese supuesto dragón que encierran esos siete objetos. Me respondió que no. ¿Entonces para qué estuve reuniendo siete esferas inutilmente? Para pedir deseos tan banales, como la inmortalidad, o el dinero infinito? ¡No, señores! ¡No necesito nada de eso! ¡Sabía del valor de estas esferas, asi que las utilicé como carnada para traerlos hasta aquí! ¡Mi objetivo casi está cumplido! ¡No va a ser necesario pedir el deseo de dominar todos los elementos, pues con las peleas de mis discípulos en el torneo, hemos absorbido la cantidad de energía suficiente para mi creación.- Explicaba. Yamcha estaba incrédulo, pero seguía la explicación de Wu Ming.

-En los uniformes de Yin y Yan estaban ocultos unos chips que absorbían energía a través de la transpiración de los rivales y el contacto con los mismos. Imagínense cuanta energía tomaron de esa chica y su paliza adicional. Como sea, si así lo quieren, les devolveré las esferas mágicas, pero tienen que vencerme, y no creo que puedan. Ni a mi, ni a lo que tengo atrás mio...- El demente Wu Ming extiende sus manos hacia arriba, y les da la espalda.

-Cuidado...Aqui viene...- Decía Ten Shin Han.

-¡Chaoz, Kuang Feng, lléven a Ten a descansar, yo detendré a este tipo!- Dijo Yamcha

Pero la tierra empezó a sacudirse. Wu Ming empezó a hacer brillar sus manos, estaba haciendo despertar algo grotesco, con el poder que Yin y Yan le dieron previamente, y antes de la final contra Yamcha. Mientras todo se movía, cual sismo violento, empezó a recitar:

_-"Al poder de los elementos del metal el agua y el fuego, quiero añadirte el poder que la tierra y la madera de este mundo, muy gentilmente te brindan. Escucha mi ruego y seamos uno, Xuigao Xhingsi..."- _Y de repente, el lugar queda destruido, luego de que irrumpe, o se pone de pié mejor dicho, una criatura que parecía ser un robot gigantesco de unos ocho metros de alto y bastante ancho. No podían creer que algo así estuviera guardado en la base.

-Ya que no puedo tener el poder del dragón de las esferas, usaremos el poder de la tierra por la fuerza... ¡Allí voy, Xui Gao Xhingsi! Y en una técnica similar a la fusión, el demente villano se une al cuerpo de este extraño golem robótico cuya única expresión eran dos ojos amarillentos que parecían las luces de una nave espacial. De repente, villano y monstruosidad de ocho metros eran un solo ser. Y parecía dominar el elemento que quieras. De pronto, empezó a absorber la energía del lugar. La tierra se secó, los árboles del mundo empezaron a perecer de golpe. Las tierras se secaron. Los océanos empezaron a retroceder. Las llamas de distintos lugares empezaron a apagarse por un lado y por el otro se incrementaron los focos. Todo creado por la actividad de este ser de metal y de partes de madera.

-Domino los elementos del Feng Shui, eso altera la actividad de este mundo, ya que la energía de estos elementos, ahora se reúnen en mi...¡Ja ja ja ja ja!- Dijo Wu ming, desde adentro de su golem. La mano venía dificil, ahora se puso peor.

Parecía totalmente impenetrable. Los golpes de Yamcha comunes no surtían efecto. Kuang Feng no atinaba sus destellos de fuego, sino que apenas alcanzaba a esquivar el fuego de su rival. Y para peor, si el primero lanzaba fuego, el otro lanzaba agua. Así, no había mucho que Yamcha y compañía pudieran hacer. Para colmo, la bestia le asesta un golpe a Kuang Feng, que este no logra esquivar, y cae al piso. Herido de gravedad, queda en los brazos de su discípulo.

-Maestro ¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijo Yamcha, desesperado. Ese golpe fué mortal, mas para un anciano de aspecto delicado como el. Sonreia, incluso estando debilitado.

-Recuerda todo lo que te enseñé...Has crecido mucho, has reencontrado tu rumbo...sólo tienes que mantener la paz en tu interior, y la tormenta peor sólo te parecerá una brisa...- Y dicho esto, cerró los ojos, y no los volvió a abrir.

-¡Maestro! ¡MAESTRO! ¡NO!-

-Qué escena mas patética, mejor terminemos con esto de una vez. El mundo tiene que presenciar lo grande que es su nuevo emperador...- Dijo el monstruo.

-Tu no irás a ninguna parte- Dijo quien en su furia, dolor y desesperación mantenía la calma absoluta. Chaoz y Ten Shin Han miraban desde un apartado la escena. -No volverás a lastimar a nadie mas. Ni tus discípulos, ni tu mafia asquerosa... Te voy a detener aquí mismo...- Dijo Yamcha, sin perder los estribos.

-¿Cuando te darás cuenta de que tus técnicas de combate no pueden contra los elementos?- se mofaba la monstruosidad de metal y madera.

-Es verdad, un golpe o una pata no harían nada contra algo como tu...Pero sí lo puede hacer la última técnica secreta del dojo de Kuang Feng,mejorando mi vieja técnica... ¡GIGA FUFU KEN ZEN!- Y con un grito desgarrador, Yamcha comenzó a emitir un brillo que salía de su interior, y se exteriorizó. De pronto, el muchacho que llevaba un traje anaranjado, se cubrió de pelos, sus manos y pies desarrollaron unas garras afiladas, sus ojos se volvieron salvajes, desarrolló dos orejas puntiagudas y su boca hizo aparecer dos largos colmillos.

-¿Qué cara...?- Chaoz y Ten no podían creer lo que veían. El increíble luchador hombre lobo que se veía era majestuoso. Aún así, Yamcha seguía siendo Yamcha.

-Aún sigo siendo yo. Pero con una nueva fuerza. El último dia previo al torneo de artes marciales, Kuang Feng me habló de una técnica que sólo unos pocos luchadores podían desarrollar. Familiar de la técnica del colmillo del lobo,esta era una técnica mucho mejor perfeccionada y combinaba los golpes de mi técnica con las furia de los elementos, convirtiéndola en un poder casi invencible. Yo desarrollé mi Roga Fufu ken durante años, pero desconocía totalmente que hubiera algo mucho mas poderoso y a su vez similar a esta. Ahora vas a poder apreciar nuestra fuerza combinada. La paz que siempre debe regir en el mundo, sumado a la fuerza del lobo con el viento furioso del continente. ¡AHÍ VOY!- Y entonces Yamcha, el lobo humanoide se lanzó con una velocidad el doble de rápido de lo habitual, y su figura se vió envuelto en una ráfaga de aire de ¡200 kilómetros por hora! Cuya fuerza arrastraba todo a a su paso, haciendo que Chaoz y Ten se aferraran de donde pudieran, y es el propio Yamcha que con sus nuevas garras, atravesara de lleno el centro de la fusión del robot con el capo de la mafia y haciendo que este se desmantelara, quedando el centro con sus extremidades esparcidas en el suelo. Pero no termina ahí. Yamcha, el lobo solitario, Apela a su segunda mejor técnica perfeccionada. Con sus manos, crea la técnica del Soki dan, apuntando a lo que queda del villano.

-¡SOKI DAN DEFINITIVO!- Y su energía destruye por completo el centro del lugar, no sin antes sacar del medio el cuerpo de Kuang Feng y protegiendo a sus dos amigos allí presentes. No quedaba rastros del monstruo, o de Wu Ming. Sólo la destruida base, y una caja pequeña. Yamcha había sido implacabale.


	14. Cap Final

_Nota del autor: ¡Hola otra vez! Por problemas con mi pc llego al final de este fic desde un locutorio, jaja (O sea reescribir el cap de nuevo, en momentos asì, solo se puede reir). Lo importante es que le vamos dando cierre a este fic dedicado al quizàs mas infravalorado personaje de la franquicia Dragon Ball en general. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya tengo en mente otra historia, pero quiero hacerla, terminarla y ahì subirla. Por el momento nos vamos despidiendo. ¡Hasta la pròxima aventura!_

**18) Conclusiones**

Dentro de la caja, se encontraban intactas las esferas del dragòn que estaban hasta ese momento, tal como Chaoz habìa ido a ver. Ten Shin Han dedujo que lo de usar las esferas como carnada era una mentira. El iba a destruir a las esferas, o al menos juntarlas todas, invocar a Shen Long, y absorber la energìa del dragòn, o destruirlo como alguna vez lo hizo Piccoro Daimaku. Al menos, el sospechaba eso. Yamcha, fatigado por el cansancio y yendo hacia el cuerpo de Kuang Feng, coincidìa con el anàlisis de su amigo. Su ataque definitivo ha sido una fase hasta ese momento inalcanzable para el. Sospechaba que nunca mas iba a volver a ese estado, salvo en una situaciòn muy extrema. Pero aùn asì estaba satisfecho con su nueva fuerza. No era rival para Goku o Vegeta, pero al menos serìa de mucha mas utilidad para sus compañeros en futuras situaciones adversas.

En ese momento de reflexiòn, una enorme nave amarilla que sobrevolaba, aterrizaba en el lugar. No era dificl adivinar de quièn se podrìa tratar, pues el logo que decìa Capsule Corp. ya era demasiado obvio. La mujer de cabello azul y una bata blanca se bajaba apresuradamente de la nave. Bulma le reclamaba exasperada a Yamcha.

-¡Yamcha! ¿Què diablos ha pasado aquì? Primero me hablas de una mafia china, luego que cuide la esfera y no la pierda, y luego los mares retroceden, se seca todo, es el desastre ambiental mas grande del mundo y tu tienes la culpa ¿O no?-

-Tranquila, Bulma, ganamos- Reìa Yamcha, y le explicò todo con paciencia. El semblante de su ex novia cambiò a una expresiòn de franco alivio.

-Què bien...- Viò el cuerpo de Kuang Feng- Oye ¿Ese señor està muerto verdad? ¡Pues que bien que traje conmigo la ùltima esfera! ¡Segùn mi radar, las otras seis estaban juntas y supuse que irìa tras ellas, considerando nuestra ùltima charla por telèfono!-

-Si...-Dijo Yamcha. Sòlo quedaba restaurar todo. El dios dragòn Shen Long apareciò, haciendo que el cielo se oscurezca. El primer deseo fuè restaurar a los guerreros Z, pues Yamcha y Ten estaban molidos, y se acabaron las semillas del ermitaño. El segundo deseo fuè restaurar la tierra de todo el daño del monstruo de la mafia. Los mares volvieron a la normalidad, todo recuperò su color y floreciò. Quedò como si nada hubiera pasado, en realidad. Y el tercer deseo fuè:

-Trae de vuelta a la vida a Kuang Feng-

Y el dragòn hizo que el anciano despertara, en los brazos de su discìpulo, antes de perderse y esparcir las esferas del dragòn. El pobre maestro no entendìa nada.

-¿Estoy...vivo? ¿Què pasò?-

Al ver a Yamcha, lo entendiò todo. Mientras este le sonreia, Kuang Feng le gritò de todo:

-¡MALDITO INSOLENTE! ¿PORQUÈ ME TRAES DE VUELTA A LA VIDA? ¡ESTABA EN EL PARAÌSO, CON UN MONTON DE JÒVENES BONITAS SIRVIÈNDOME TE CON GALLETAS! ¡ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO!-

Al ver a Bulma, se calmò:

-Oye, pero no me dijiste que tenìas otra amiga tan bonita... ¿Sabes? ¡Soy el dios de las artes marciales por estas tierras! ¿Porquè no me das un besito?-

Lo que le valiò una bofetada de Bulma:

-Asi que este era el digno compañero del maestro Roshi que me habìas mencionado por telèfono. Son dos gotas de agua...-

Habìa llegado el momento de reir. Kuang Feng se sintiò orgulloso al conocer el triunfo de su discìpulo con lujo de detalles. A la hora de la despedida, Ten y Chaoz volverìan con Bulma, mientras Kuang Feng se quedarìa en China. Yamcha harìa el recorrido a pie, tal como iniciò su viaje.

-Esto es solo un hasta luego. Si tienes alguna otra inquietud, puedes volver a verme, Yamcha.- Le dijo el sabio anciano antes de marchare. Yamcha asintiò con la cabeza. Antes de volver, tenìa algo mas que hacer. Habian vuelto en la nave de Bulma hasta la sede del torneo, ya vacìa, antes de la separaciòn. No habìa un alma, pero de golpe alguien gritò:

-¡YAMCHA!- Lan Xiang se acercaba corriendo a abrazarlo. Sin decirse nada se dijeron todo. Luego de un tan ansiado beso, el le dijo que volverìan a verse. Pero era el momento de volver a casa. Tenìa que completar el camino del lobo, ahora no tan solitario. Ella lo entendiò. Se despidieron jurando verse de nuevo.

El viaje de vuelta fuè mucho mas pacìfico que el de ida. Yamcha ya lo estaba disfrutando, orgulloso de su nueva fuerza. Al tomar vuelo apenas por encima del mar, se acercaba a la casa que tanto conocìa. Puar, Oolong, Krillin, el maestro Roshi y hasta Goku, sus amigos de tantos años estaban esperando allì, con una amplia sonrisa cada uno. Yamcha, el bandido del desierto, el lobo solitario, ya no se sentìa tan debil ni tan inutil. Por supuesto que les iba a contar su gran aventura. El volviò a sentirse un verdadero guerrero. Al fin y al cabo, es un guerrero Z.


End file.
